Second Chances: The Awakening & The Finding
by KimiTien
Summary: A lion met a unicorn and pretended to be at death’s door. Seeing the lion so weak, the unicorn overlooked their usual enmity and talked to him. SasukeXSakura holds first part and the sequel.
1. Awakening Chapter One

Hi! I fixed this chapter!

so yeah enjoy!

-Felina

Second Chances

Chapter One: Friends, foreplay, haunting memories.

_September 1_

_HI!_

_Da told me I should keep a journal. Said it would help me with my writing skills._

_It looks just like his! _

_He got me two from this village he past by on a mission. _

_Said to keep a journal is to show someone else that you were here._

_Well I think it just looks pretty!_

_I start school soon. Da wants me to become a ninja like him. I told him I don't want to become a ninja. I want to become a baker like grandpa!_

_That way I could get as many cookies and cakes as I want!_

_I have to go… Da said its time to train with the sword. Grandpa say he would help.. I really dont want too._

_September 23_

_How can anyone learn at that school? Or say its hard. _

_Its not._

_I know most of what they saying and for the rest I read from my book. _

_Told Da and he just laugh and said he'll do something about it._

_I don't like where that's going._

_At least the teacher is nice._

_Ma's calling me_

_Bye_

_September 30_

_The teacher gave me a test two days ago. Told me am changing classes._

_I don't really want too_

_I like my class_

_Expect for the other kids. They don't really like me. _

_I understand though. _

_Soo maybe I don't really like my class. But the teacher is nice. _

_Its raining so am stuck inside. Ma told me to stay in my room._

_Da went off on a mission said he'll be back soon. _

_I hope so. Ma gets mad when hes not home._

_Grandpa wants to play chess._

_Bye_

_October 6_

_Da came home and was really proud that am in a higher class._

_He gave me a necklace with a really pretty stone that has so many colors!_

_I like the how it changes colors in the sun. Even the black stones that act like a chain shine so bright!_

_He showed me the Suiton, Suiryuudan no justsu!_

_It was really cool._

_He said that his friend, Ichiro, taught him that. Plus the Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu._

_But he said I got to wait for that one. _

_Am to young. __doesn't make much sense seeing how he just taught me a water jutsu._

_Ichiro had came over and brought his wife and son, Yoshinori. _

_Hes in my new class. _

_He's a brat. Calls me midget. _

_… Am not that small…_

_October 21_

_I surpassed Da at swords and speed._

_Da and grandpa are very proud._

_Ma makes me wear dresses. Am glad though. She's talking to me._

_I have to wonder if Da talk to her into it._

_December 3_

_Went to the park and played with the other child. Ma came and talked with the other mothers. She made me wear a goofy looking hat._

_The children laugh at me. I sat on the swings till ma said it was time to go home._

_She didn't seem happy._

_December 19_

_Ma got me dressed up in a dress that was red and had deer running on the bottom. _

_I didn't like the horns she had me wear._

_I didn't like the dress…_

_January 20_

_Am done with school and have my first team. Team 13._

_My sensei is Makatza Inuzuka._

_Funny how her name means untamed or wild female and being part of the Inuzuka._

_Am stuck with Yoshinori Uchiha and Jiro Aburame._

_Just my luck._

_The two odd balls of the clans. Both have a habit of picking on me._

_Grandpa is teaching me to cook._

_February 3_

_I thought after I beat the boys they would stop._

_It made it worse._

_There's talk about the chuunin exams in afew months in Sunagakure._

_Sensei thinks we should go._

_We havent failed any missions and the three of us were at the top of our class._

_The boys want to go._

_Am not to sure._

_February 29_

_Ma asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her._

_Da said it was fine (we were training) so I went… in a dress… _

_Ma said no weapons "I want a daughter not a ninja right now." so I hide a Kunai on my thigh._

_We met Yoshi (nickname that Yoshinori hates) and his mother in town._

_He picked on me._

_Afterwards ma and me started home._

_She was attack by a thief when I stop to look at some flowers. I saw her get pulled into a alleyway. I ran in pulling the Kunai out._

_Just a normal group of guys thinking they could do whatever they wanted._

_They attack me when I took out one.. Two more went down easy… No blood spilled. Dress stayed clean._

_It was the last one that was a real ninja and gave a hard time. I forgot what really happen afterwards. I just remember being slammed into a wall the man running at me with his own Kunai. I drop down and sent my weapon up into his chest when he was just about to hit me._

_I stayed kneeling as he dropped to his knees before falling backwards. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of him._

_My first kill._

_Ma broke me out of my daze with her screaming. My mom saw me kill. _

_I moved to her she backed away so I stopped and stood with something warm, slowly turning cold, dripping off my arm._

_February 30_

_Ma won't look at me._

_My arm is red from rubbing._

_Dad is proud._

_Grandpa gives me these eyes; I can't read them._

"Earth to Sakura! Hello?!"

"What? Oh… Sorry. Hey Ino." A pink head looked up from a book she was reading to see her best friend standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jezz… I knocked and called your name for the last minute or so." Ino said letting out a sigh.

Sakura gave her a sheepish smile.

"I bet. What did you need?"

"It's lunch time. Want to head out for a quick bite to eat?"

"Already?" Sakura turns to a clock hanging on the left wall. "Noon already.. Wow." She murmurs pushing back from her desk and raises her arms above her head.

"Yeah. What cha reading that's got you so hooked?" Ino said the gossip queen popping out as she leans over to look at the messy almost child like writing.

"It's a Journal of a patient am taking over from Ami. There's this one." Sakura said closing said book after putting a bookmark in it. She drops it on another one that looks the same. "And that one. She's a genin where I am. She had her first kill." Sakura stood and walked over to a coat rack as she pulls her doctor coat off and hangs it up.

"Ohh… She's a crazy than?" Ino asked walking over to the door to wait for her friend as she grabs her purse.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Nicely put Pig."

"Whatever forehead. Either she's a crazy or here for a 'visit' and happen to bring her dairy." Ino said walking out so Sakura could lock her door. Both women started down the hallway once Sakura was sure her door was locked.

"Fine. But when I first met her she wasn't crazy she's an old woman that was pushed to her limits and became a shell of what she was. Tsunade wanted me to take her once she found out she was here. She looked up to this lady when they were younger." Sakura pointed out as the near the front doors. She and Ino worked in the hospital for a few years now so this became a normal routine for the two medic-nins. About a year after Sakura became an apprentice for Tsunade, the top medic-nin in all five great villages, Ino asked to become one.

So now both 19 year olds were medics and with Ino behind Sakura Their sensei says it's only a matter of time before Sakura takes over as top medic.

"Tsunade. Our Hokage looked up to a crazy girl?" Ino asked. She never had a chance to work in the 'mental' part of the hospital. She could be good at it but she couldn't stand working that long with some one who just could stay there for the rest of their lives.

"Ino… She wasn't crazy back then. She was a very good ninja. She became a genin at 10! Than a chuunin at 11. Everyone we know were all genin at 13. Even Shikamaru… well he could have been a genin sooner if he tried..." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hey! Yeah your right." Ino laughed. "He's so lazy!" Shaking her head of her teammate she jumped right back to this woman as they got to a restaurant not far from where they worked. "So? Keep going. What's her name?"

"Sayuri. And no am not giving you her last name. I know you to well." She grins at Ino as she made a face when they sat down and waited for the waitress.

"fine fine." Ino pouted.

Smiling Sakura says. " She became a ANBU captain at 15. And stayed as one till she was 30. Than a mission went wrong and she was captured and tortured for 2 months before some ninjas found her and brought her back. She wasn't the same afterwards."

They gave their orders to the girl who came by. They sat in silence till their drinks were given.

"So she's been there for … what? Had to be over 20 years. The hokage is 50." Ino asked leaning back in her chair.

Sakura gave a nod before taking a sip of her water.

"Yup. She's been there for 36 years now. So shes 66. Meaning she was 16 when our sensei was born."

"So a war veteran?"

Sakura nodded to the blond across from her.

"So why haven't we heard of her?" Ino asks picking up her own water.

"She was good but just that. Good. There was nothing truly special about her. A normal but smart ninja."

"Thanks." Ino told the waitress who sat their plates down in front of them. "A normal, but smart ninja, who's in the mental home." Ino raises an eye brow before dropping her gazed to her salad.

"Ino…"

"Yeah yeah."

"Anyways enough about what am doing, how's Kiba?" Sakura asks.

"Oh hell. Him. Loud mouth from hell that's who he is. Just because he's stuck there he thinks he can just yell at anyone. Am this close to just punching him." Ino growled out waving her fork around before stabbing the salad.

"Still giving you trouble?"

"You have no idea! He won't let the other nurses. And if a nurse is stupid enough-"

"Brave enough?"

"No stupid enough, hush you," Ino points her fork at Sakura with a playful glare. "To go in there, she 1. Runs out screaming, 2. Runs out crying, 3. Runs out yelling pervert which gets him screaming." Ino rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"The point of it is they all run out of his room. And of course he's just… just… grrr!"

"Well do you want me to talk to him?" Sakura said glancing at the clock before waving the waitress over.

"Would you? Hes just have been an ass to me. I swear one more comment about my period and am going to chop him." Ino said moving her arm up and down not paying attention to man sitting next to them, who was giving her a look. When she looked up, she glared. "Problem?" she growled out.

"Come on Ino. Let's go deal with Kiba." Sakura said as she pulls on Ino's arm.

"Yeah right." Giving one more glare at the man, she let Sakura pull her out the door before freeing her arm. "Jezz the nerve of some people."

"Well if you weren't talking about your period in a restaurant I think he wouldn't have looked." Sakura said as they walked back to work.

"What? Saying I wont get looks, forehead?" Ino said giving Sakura a playful elbow to the side.

"Oh yes, pig, that's what am saying. Who would look at you?"

"Oh please. You know am beautiful!" Ino said doing some poses which made Sakura laugh.

"You wanted me to visit her?" A drawling male's voice came from behind them, making both girls turn to see Shikamaru and the sand siblings standing there.

Shikamaru stood there with a small grin on his lips with his right arm over Temari's shoulders and his left hand in his pocket. Through the years he became a jounin and dealt with the ambassador from the Sand village. During this time they became good friends turned lovers after both got drunk and played a strip drinking game.

Him and Temari hit off since than and have been dating for the last two years. Now he basically lives in Suna with her and her siblings. And seeing how the other two boys aren't glaring at him. It means they got over trying to beat him up.

Temari probably had something to do with that.

Kankuro stood over all of them at six foot something. Hes normal face paint on and black clothes on with his three scrolls hanging behind him. He stood off to the side with His Brother Gaara who didn't look happy to be in his Kazekage's clothing. It was more than the glare he was giving or the 'talk to me and die' aura rolling off him.

It was how he was almost hiding behind the taller male.

He made it painfully aware to those who were knows him, that he didn't like nor care to wear the robes and be in pubic wearing them was a big problem for him. He probably wants nothing more than to run to the Hokage tower to strip the robes off.

Kankuro was grinning like a cat just caught the biggest bird. Most likely he was enjoying his little brothers' embarrassment. He made it clear that he was when he wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder and brought him forward to the group.

Ino screamed and jumped on Shikamaru throwing her arms around his neck. Temari was laughing as she moved away so she wouldn't get caught in the falling mess of arms.

"Yes I did. This is funny." Temari said crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk playing on her lips.

"What do you mean this? You know damn well all leaf-nins are crazy." Kankuro said giving a small push to Gaara to stand in front of them. Since the chuunin exams the three have been trying to act like a real family. And since Shukaku was ripped out of Gaara, they have been doing a lot better.

Now it's a simple thing as… trying to get Gaara to be around a lot of people.

Their still working on that.

"Hello Gaara, Kankuro, Temari." Sakura said giving a small wave before stepping back so not to be kicked by the still screaming Ino and the freaked out Shikamaru trying to escape from her.

"Oh hey. Look Gaara it's our pink nurse." Kankuro said turning Gaara, who was going to 'walk' to the tower, around to see Sakura.

"Hello." He growled out as she tried not to laugh at the scene in front of her.

"Ino! Get off me!"

"We missed you sooo much, Shika!"

"Where are you two heading?" Temari said walking over and giving a hug to Sakura who returned it.

"To the hospital." Sakura said pulling back. "You know work."

"Ahh. We're on way to the Hokage." Temari said, smiling at her the shorter girl.

"Which you desided to take the longer way?" Sakura said with a grin and a glance at the kazekage who slapped his brothers' hands off his shoulders and giving him a glare that could kill only to be laughed at.

"Something like that." Temari said laughing.

"You two can stand and speak with them. Am going." Gaara stated with a glare before spinning on his heel and marched away.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he too came over to Sakura and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"You know what? Am not feeling well. Mind giving me a check-up doc?" He said with a playful grin which was returned by Sakura who wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Oh really? Well maybe you need some shots?"

"Oh he needs some shots alright." Temari said leaning back into Shikamarus arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

Ino came up and gave both a hug at the same time before pulling back.

"It's good to see you too Temari." Ino said giving a small smile. Temari just winked at the younger girl before giving a smile.

"Remember Shikamaru you need to come to the Flying Shuriken tonight!" Ino said poking his arm. "Also me and Chouji are going to Kurenais' at six for dinner. Make sure to show up. No if ands or butts! You haven't been back for months!"

"I'll make sure he goes." Temari said cutting Shikamaru off.

"Good cause you're invited too. You guys are basically family now!" Ino said giving Kankuro and Temari a 'come or I'll find you' look.

"Yeah, yeah kiddo. We'll be there." Kankuro said giving Sakuras shoulders a small squeeze before walking off.

"Don't call me Kido, you make-up wearing weirdo!!" Ino yelled as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled a laughing Temari away, following Kankuro.

"Alright! Blondie!" Kankuro said as he turned, walking backwards to yell at her. He gave one wave to the girls before turning back around.

Sakura quickly put her hand over Ino's mouth and pulled her away.

"Continue your foreplay later. We're going to be late." Sakura said.

Pulling away from Sakura they both made their way to the hospital. "All women should thank you for saving those two sexy sand brothers." Ino said waving her hand in front of her face.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "I had helped…"

"Still! Both have grown so much from when we first met them and for the better." Ino said wiggling a blond eye brow at her friend.

"Oh no! Don't go hitting on Gaara at least! Remember the last ambassador from Grass? Poor boy. I thought you was going rape him on the desk!"

"Oh he was hot." Seeing the look she was getting from the pink head next to her Ino shrugs. "I was being nice. Showing the people -"

"Ambassador."

" People! That the leaf village is very nice."

"Whatever. That doesn't involve sitting on him and playing with his hair."

"What can I say? Am a sucker for blonds." Ino said shrugging again.

"Oh so you're a sucker for _Naruto_?" Sakura said before laughing at the blond as she stumbled before glaring at her. She watched as Ino closed and opened her mouth before raising an eye brow and then grins.

"He is pretty cute..."

"INO!!" Sakura screamed running after her laughing friend all the way to the hospital.

* * *

"No." 

"Come on."

"No damn it!"

"Kiba be nice to the other nurses!"

"NO! Their calling me a prevent!"

"Well you can be."

"Shut up Blondie! You're just as bad!"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

Kiba growls.

Sakura sighed and leaning back in her chair listening to the two teens in the room. Ino and her have been in Kiba's room for the past 20 minutes and when they came a nurse had ran out and fall to the fall before a lamp came flying out behind her.

To say he was being a pain was an understatement. Sakura have been hearing different nurses complain about him after he woke up from the coma.

He had two broken legs to the point of they had to grow bones, tissues, everything. They had to take it in doses for the damage itself was lace with poison and made it hard to heal. After the first three weeks Kiba woke up and was not happy about being in a hospital without Akamaru.

It didn't help when he wasn't allow to walk so when he needed to go to the bathroom he was forced asking one of his nurses.

"Ino please stop making him mad." Sakura said rubbing her head.

Ino stops only to glare at Kiba before smirking.

"Kiba you seem to be…" she slowly made her way back to the side of his bed not paying a attention to the warning growl coming have him. "In need of something." Her smirk grow wider as she glances at the bathroom back to him as she stops right next to the bed,

"Ino… Shut. Up." Kiba snarls.

Sakura rolls her eyes and standing when she hears a knock at the door.

"Ino be nice to Kiba. Kiba please don't hurt her." She said before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Oh Hello Shino. How are you?" Sakura asked seeing the tall Aburame standing there.

"I am well Mi-" He stops hearing her warning in the form of a clearing of the throat. He hides his grin behind his coats collar. "Sakura. Thank you for asking. And how are you fairing?"

"Well. Trying to deal with your teammate and Ino. Did you come to visit?" Seeing his nod she moves and pulls the open door wider for him to step in.

"PERVERT!" They both looked at each other as they hear a skin meeting skin and an animal like sound. Both teens moved and Sakura grabbed the curtains and threw them back only to stand there with her mouth hanging open.

Kiba had grabbed Inos arm probably when she slapped him and pulled half of her over him before wrapping one arm around her pinning her to him and his other hand grabbing the back of her head and pushing her down to met his lips. Be fore letting her go completely he slapped her butt. Ino stumbled backwards before falling into Shino's arms.

Sakura heard Shino cough behind her before she started laughing at her friends.

"Now you can call me a pervert." Kiba said folding his arms behind his head with a wolf grin.

"Kiba please try to be nice and not do that to the nurses." Sakura said pointing at the tomato face blond.

"Alright. Can I keep that one?" Kiba said pointing at Ino who was dusting herself off still blushing.

"Sure." Sakura said with a bounce over to Ino and grabs her arm. "Only if you don't scare or make any other nurses run out of this room, alright?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now we got other patients to deal with. Bye Kiba. Nice seeing you Shino." Sakura said being pulled by Ino who wanted nothing more than to run out of the door.

"Good bye Sakura." Shino said with a small nod.

"Later pinky! See ya doc!" Kiba yelled from his bed.

The last thing they heard before closing Kibas door that made Sakura break out laughing again was "Alright! Shino I got to pee!"

* * *

"So I say 'Well at least I didn't fall on a Kunai!'" Chouji said making the whole table break out in laughter. He and Ino had come in around eight and Chouji had jumped into story telling. Ino told them that the rest would be coming, just they wanted to talk with Kurenai a bit longer. Most were just drunk and would laugh at anything but it was a normal night at the Flying Shuriken with friends. 

The bar was mostly for ninjas who needed to get drunk. But the rookie 9 used it as a get together with each other. If you just got back from a mission this was the place to go to see friends if you couldn't sleep or just needed a good laugh.

They push two tables together in the back and barkeep left them that way after a week of having them come in and do that. Chouji sat near the bar grabbing the bottles and glasses to pass down to the owners of them with Hinata sitting next to him and Neji next to her. Tenten and Lee next to him with Sakura and Ino sitting next to each other on the other side. Shino sitting closer to the corner with the wall on one side and behind him, keeping an eye out on the door, or that's what everyone thought.

"Someone fall on a Kunai?"

"Temari!" Ino yelled standing to give said girl a hug as Shikamaru sat down next to her leaving Temari a chair next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji said waving at the bartender over, giving his best friend a huge smile.

"One of his genin sat down on one. He just got his first group of brats." Ino said patting Shikamaru on the back.

"Ino that's not nice." Hinata said taking the bottles from Chouji and passed to Shikamaru.

"Hell. We know the midgets are brats. I got to agree with Blonde there." Kankuro said sitting down next to Sakura who rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start on her now. I am having a good time." Sakura said going to take a sip of her drink only to have it grabbed by Kankuro and sniffed.

"This isn't even alcohol! How can you have fun drinking this?"

"Maybe she doesn't drink?" Shikamaru said giving Temari a glare when she took his shot and downed it. "Troublesome…" Chouji and Tenten laughed.

"She is not the only one who doesn't drink the foul liquid!" Lee yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"My point." Kankuro said pointing at Lee.

"I got work tomor- oh fine. Pass me something." Sakura said with a wave of her hand not wanting to get into a fight with the sand-nin.

"Wait. Why not?" Temari asked Lee.

"It is a bad liquid! And -" Lee started only to have his mouth covered by Tenten who pulled him back down before he jumped on the table.

"We don't want to pay for the bar." Neji said leaning his elbow on the table with his head resting on his fist. "He doesn't take well with alcohol."

Chouji rolls his finger in a circle near his temple. "He gets bad."

"Oh. Worse than what he is?" Kankuro said only to have Ino slap his arm. "Hey! Wasn't talk to you Blonde!" He yells over Sakuras head at Ino.

"Well you're talking about one of my friends! And don't call me blonde!" Ino yells right back.

Sakura raises her arms. "Can we put these two at oppose ends of the table!?"

"Kankuro come over here." Temari said waving her hand above the chair next to her. Kankuro stood and walked by Ino giving her hair a tug which she slaps his butt only to have the owner of the butt turn and wink at her.

"Later sweetheart, later." He said taking afew chairs down only to sit across from Lee.

"There won't be a later!" Ino yelled before crossing her arms and turning her head away.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and thanked Chouji as he passed her new drink._ Good thing am a medic_. She thought.

"Where's Gaara! Is he here too?" Lee asked Kankuro.

"Ha! We just got him to be near and speak to other people! There's no way in hell he would go to a bar!"

"Gaara doesn't like bars anyways." Temari said giving her brother a glare. "Besides hes here on business and has to deal with your Hogake."

"She always did have an unhealthy way of drinking." Lee said nodding with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back as if he stated something they didn't know.

"Yeah, understatement." Ino mumbles to Shikamaru who cracked a grin.

Once everyone was settled back down and had their own drinks, Shikamaru got two knowing Temari was going to take another, everyone started catching up with the Sand siblings and Shikamaru. With everyone laughing about stupid things that happen in both villages, Odd timing of 'Youth!' from Lee and the normal yelling and screams from the girls, everyone was having a good time.

After awhile Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Shino left leaving the Sakura and Lee the only Sober two at the table. Lee became the 'host' of a drinking game between the six people left. Sakura pulled out when she started to feel fuzzy and not wanting to get a hang over, she was the first to go. Chouji followed afterwards, having drunk too much before the game. Temari desided after afew more she would stop after Shikamaru who just wanted to enjoy his drink afew after afew rounds.

Leaving Kankuro and Ino, who long since moved to next to Lee staring Kankuro down who was grinning like the Chester cat again.

Chouji laughed so hard he fell out of his chair when he saw Temari slap Shikamaru in the back of the head only to make him spit his drink out. He falling only made Sakura laugh and Ino spit her own drink out.

"Are you alright there Chouji?" Shikamaru asked as his friend pulled himself back into his chair and giving a nod as he waved off Shikamaru and Sakura who was getting up to check him, he turned to Temari. "And what was that for?"

"Are you going to tell them or do I have to wear the pants!"

"Oh... You want to now?" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell us what?" Ino asked.

Putting his hand on Temaris to keep her from yelling again Shikamaru stated. "We're getting married." Raising his eye brow at the silence that was followed he cleared his throat. "Er… Yeah."

"Hey! Bartender! Give us shots!" Chouji yelled.

"Oh my god! When?" Ino said jumping up and down in her chair.

"Yes yes when!?" Lee added also bouncing.

"Ahh… In two weeks." Shikamaru said leaning back in his chair away from the grabbing hands of Ino and Lee.

"It's going to happen here and it will be used as a stronger link in the alliance our village have. And yes we both think that is fine, Sakura, we brought it up that way to Gaara. Not only will we be together but also helping our people. We wanted it this way." Temari said taking over for her fiancée who passed her two shots. She handed one to Kankuro.

"Oh." Sakura said taking her own shot too. _She knows me to well_ she thought.

"And Shikamaru you're still alive?" Chouji asked looking at Kankuro who was grinning, remembering when they told her brothers that they were dating. Shikamaru learned how to hide really well after that.

"Yeah. Well after Gaara tried 'sparring' him and him keeping a eye out for my puppets and sand for afew months. Temari told Gaara some good points behind them getting married and he gives his ok after destroying his desk and taking his anger out on some rouge ninjas." Kankuro said waving his hand in the air. "Sort of wish you would take the 'no beating on Shikamaru' rule away."

"I don't think so." Temari growled out giving her brother a glare also remembering when she put that rule up.

Everyone laughed before raising their glasses and wishing them good luck.

Ino and Kankuro started talking. Lee making sure Ino didn't jump across the table and attack him.

"So Sakura how's work?" Temari ask rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Oh. Fine. Am mostly just there for the ER and my regular patients." She shrugs before adding. "But it's been slow lately."

"And that's a good thing." Chouji said lifting his glass up before downing the drink.

"True, true." Shikamaru said also downing his.

"No missions?" Temari asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not since last month. But we're thinking of send me to Suna and helping out there with some of your medics training. Plus I knew you two were getting married." She said smiling. "Being one to deal with the Hokage all the time pays off. I'm going with you tomorrow to help out."

"Oh well that's a good thing. I thought they were going to send some random person I don't know and -" Temari was cut off as Ino jumped over the table and landing on kankuros lap, kissing him. "Well... Ahh... I think someone had too much to drink…"

"Lee?" Sakura looked to Lee wondering what happen.

"It is a dare!" Lee shouted with his fist thrown in the air.

Ino moved her hands from his shoulders to his face running her hands all over it. When she pulled back both were breathless but even so Ino smirked at what she did to his face paint. Kankuro blinked afew times seeing the smirk before rolling his eyes and groaning. He quietly captured her lips again as he slips his hands under her tights and picked her up before dropping her on the table.

"You are a brat, Blondie." He said after he pulled back. Kankuro walked to the bathrooms leaving a laughing table behind.

"I win." Ino said grabbing a napkin and wiping the purple paint off.

"I would watch your step now, Ino. Kankuros' not one to lay down and take that." Temari warned. Ino slid off the table and gave her and shikamaru a hug before Standing next to Sakura.

"Yeah well. We're on my turf! This isn't going to be a repeat of Suna that's for sure!" Ino said as Sakura stood up shaking her head.

"Is that what's it all about?" Sakura shook her head when she saw Ino nodded.

"What happen in Suna?" Chouji ask also standing with a bit of help from Lee.

"Ino decide, after they 'talked' to change the color of his clothes."

Temari brusted out laughing, pointing at Ino. "That was you?!"

"Yup!"

"Oh god." She let her head fall on Shikamarus shoulder as another wave of laughter hit her.

Seeing the clueless faces of the boys Sakura said. "She changed the color from black to pink and dots. She t-dyed them when he left to guard the borders. The only clothes he had was the ones he wore." She shakes her head when the boys started laughing.

"But I got her back by putting hair dye in her shampoo." Kankuro said. He gave her hair a tug as he went by to stand next to his sister. "She had purple hair. I thought it went well with her clothes."

Sakura grabbed Inos arm before she slapped Kankuro. As this was a normal thing between the two ninjas. After two years of this going everyone started calling it foreplay.

"Alright, foreplay later." Temari said as her and Shikamaru got up and laid some money down on the table. Kankuro laughed.

"If this foreplay I got the worse case of blue balls." He said making Ino forget her rage and laugh along with him as the group walked out.

"And with how you play your game you're going to keep them blue too!" Ino added as they got outside.

"Lee can you take Chouji home?" Sakura ask wrapping one arm around Inos shoulders and the other hand holding her arm.

"Of course!" Lee said, nodding trying to keep a hold on Chouji. Who was trying to hug, though it looked like he was going to fall on Shikamaru.

"I'll take Ino." Sakura said giving a smile to her friends. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow."

After everyone gave out their good-byes and started on their way back to home. Sakura help her drunken friend back to her apartment.

"I sooo got him that time!" Ino shouted.

"Ino shhh… People are sleeping." Sakura said looking around making sure her friend didn't wake anyone.

"Psh like I care! Wake them up! I WON!" Ino again shouts.

"Ino please! Just stop, ok? There's no way I can bring you to your place like this… you'll wake the other tenants again." Sakura sighed. "I swear if you throw up in my apartment your going to be sorry."

Slowly but surely Sakura got Ino into her apartment with little problems after she passed out. Putting Ino on the couch, pulling her shoes off before throwing a blanket over her friend she went and locked her door. Sighing she took her shoes off and moves down the hallway in her one bedroom apartment to the bathroom. She enters her small but useable bathroom and got two pills and went back to the living room/ dining room, without turning the lights on after memorizing the layout and placed them on the coffee table in front of her couch, for Ino.

She made her way back down the short hallway to her bedroom. Closing the door she turned on the lamp sitting on her desk, filling the room with soft yellow light before going to her closet without glancing at the pictures that hung on her wall.

Pulling a plain white t-shirt she throws it on her bed before pulling her clothes and kunai hostler off. She puts the t-shirt on before sitting on the edge of her bed finally looking at the pictures.

Her parents and herself stood there; smiling at the camera. Two pictures with Tsunade; one patting her back with Shizune and tonton standing on the other side of the Hokage. The other being almost the same but with Ino and Hinata added to the group.

Her eyes land on the old team 7 picture with Sai and Yamato. She smiles remembering how Sai called Naruto 'dickless' right before the picture was taken and Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he jumped over Sakura and try to beat Sai.

The camera man had gotten that.

She sighed seeing Sasuke back with team 7 picture. After many years he finally came back, which some thought only to make Naruto mad.

After those two had a full out battle again, Naruto accepted Sasuke back with open arms. It was strange but people got back to their lives. He was put on a 'time out' as Naruto put it.

There was talk about Sai and Yamato being taken out of team 7 but after everything they been though with team 7; Naruto and Sakura threaten and almost went as far as kidnap the two (Naruto's idea) to keep them on the team.

Not wanting the soon to be (much to the annoyance of the council and surprise of most people expect those who knew him) Rokudaime and second best medic ( the best medic being the Hokage and a temper that matches the Hokage) bad side, the council allowed both to same with the team.

Tsunade had a good laugh about it.

Sakura fall back looking up at the ceiling, remembering when Naruto and Sasuke went off after Itachi.

They had waited till she was on her own mission before taking Kakashi and a mission scroll and went after him. They send letters now again, mostly from Naruto, to inform her and the Hokage how their mission is going.

It always ends with 'we're sorry Sakura. Understand please?'

She stands up and walks over to the desk and turned off the light before walking back to her bed and climbing under the covers.

Three of her boys have been gone for two years now and she hasn't gotten a letter in two months.

She hasn't been herself and she knows it. But she misses her team, her friends… her family.

She snorts and rolls away from the picture that sat on her nightstand, one of Sasuke's arms around her and her laughing after he blow on her ear. The camera caught that and his smirk.

A year after he came back they started dating. A year after they started dating, he left, taking the two males that help her deal when he first left.

She was so mad that they didn't let her go with them. She cried, destroyed their training grounds. Didn't talk to her friends. People moved out of her way when she went outside, if she went anywhere.

Now years later she still doesn't talk as much as she once did and works when ever she can so she doesn't have to think about them. Wondering if their all ok. Letters help but she missed seeing them, touching them. Knowing that no matter what she cane just reach out and feel them and know their alive.

Now she doesn't even know where they are and if their hurt or worse.

She knows it can't because she's weak. She can do a lot of damage in one punch and using that same hand she can heal mostly anything. Her boys know she's not weak and has told her that. It's not like she would get in the way, she would be fighting side by side. Like the team they are.

But no. Once again they left without her. Once again she's stuck behind the walls of her home worrying about them. Once again… Feeling useless.

Hearing a thud from the living room, she rolls her eyes. _That's what you get for drinking to much, Ino. _She thought.

She closes her eyes trying not to think about what has happen, what's going to happen… trying to stop her from worrying again.

_He always seems to be taking things from me…_ Sakura thought before allowing her body to fall to sleep.


	2. Awakening Chapter Two

Ok second chatper! Please enjoy and all that lovely stuff! Also i changed some stuff in the first chatper... just letting you know.

i dont own

-felina

Second Chances

Chapter Two: To Sunaga: Leaving the Keys, Taking dire.

Sakura moved around her apartment careful not to wake the sleeping blonde on her couch. She already took a shower, dressed, and packed her bags for the trip she would be taking at noon to the sand village. She was currently making some coffee when there was some loud knocking at her door and a loud but painfully groan came from the couch. Walking to the door she called over her shoulder, "Take the pill on the table and drink that water."

Opening the door showed Lee grinning while rubbing the back of his head looking down at Hinata who was shaking her head at him. Neji stood off to the side with Tenten shaking her head as well.

"Sorry…" Lee said looking over to Sakura.

"Its fine Lee, Are you three going on a mission?" She asked waving them inside, looking at the fist size dent on her door.

"Yes and would have been gone by now if Neji here didn't _ask_ us to wait till he could bring Hinata here." Tenten said rolling her eyes. Sakura just smiled as she closed the door when all the shinobi entered. Neji frowned behind Tenten, crossing his arms over his chest staying near the door.

"Good morning Ino! It's a beautif-agh!" Lee said before a couch pillow made its way at his head, hitting its victim.

"Shhh!" Ino said holding her head stepping over lee's body, making her way to Sakuras' bedroom. Her fingers glowing green as she holds her head.

Tenten just shakes her head taking the cup of coffee that Sakura was handing to her. "Thanks."

"Sorry to come so early Sakura but I was hopping we could talk about your patients and go over the work you wish me to do when you're gone. So when we get to the hospital you can just show me where everything is." Hinata said taking the pillow off of Lee and brought it back to the couch before sitting down.

"Oh. That's fine I was thinking of heading out later to walk to the hospital so this works out for me." Sakura said giving Neji a cup as well before kneeling down and waking Lee up from the chakra laced pillow attack. She went back to her little kitchen and got her own cup and Hinatas' before walking back and sitting down next to her.

"Is Ino not a morning person?" Lee asked who stayed on the floor only sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ino is not a morning person after a night out." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Sakura? Where's my bag?" Ino's voice trailed out of the bedroom.

"Mmm… It should be on the floor in the closet." Sakura said after taking a sip from her coffee. "She stays here a lot." She said answering the look Tenten gave her. Tenten kneeled next to Lee and gave him the rest of her coffee, not being a big drink of it.

"Will you be alright now, Hinata?" Neji asked before taking some of the hot drink into his mouth.

"Yes cousin, thank you for walking me." Hinata said with a small smile.

Nodding before taking a long sip, neji walked over to the sink and put his cup inside of it, followed by Lee, who gulped his down quickly. Both males joined their teammate at the door.

"Thank you for the coffee Sakura." Neji said with a small bow. "Enjoy your trip."

"Yes! Enjoy your trip Sakura!" Lee piped in before walking out behind Neji. Tenten gave both girls a lopsided smile and a wave before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Well at least he didn't stay until you were in the hospital." Sakura said grinning at Hinata who sighed.

"Who didn't stay?" Ino said coming out, wet hair in a towel but looking much better, as she headed to the kitchen, taking the last bit of coffee.

"Neji."

"Ahh… He still is doing that walking you where ever you go?" Ino said sitting down at the table, putting up a folder that Sakura had put there earlier for work.

"Yes. But it's not as bad now. He doesn't do it as much." Hinata said as both her and Sakura stood and joined Ino at the table.

"Well that's good. Now! Let's get through this!" Ino said grinning over at them.

"Right, right." Sakura said pushing one pile to Hinata and the other to Ino. "Since you both at going to be covering me, I made piles for you." She said smiling.

* * *

"Well that's Sayuri." Sakura said behind the glass doors that lead to alittle room where the long term patients went to have some interaction with people other than their nurses or doctors. She pointed to a corner where an old woman sat in a rocking chair, wearing a plain white nightgown with a light blue hospital rope over it. Her white hair had being braided by a child while the rest sat around near her feet, watching the woman read from the thick book that rested in her lap. There were six all together while the genin team that where taking care of the kids, sat behind the five kids. While the jounin leaned against the wall looking over a scroll. 

"The one reading? If I didn't see her file I would think she was just a regular lady." Hinata said watching the scene.

Nodding Sakura pushed the door open quietly not to startle the children. Hinata came in behind her and closed the door so there was only a small click. Sayuri gave them a passing glance before looking back to her book as the jounin walked over to them.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind us using her for a bit." He said grinning sheepishly.

"Not at all. Ami told me she likes reading to children." Sakura said before nodding to him as he gave his own nod and walked back to the wall. Sakura and Hinata moved to the small couch and sat down watching the reader.

"So he drew himself up and walked boldly on holding his head higher than before, and the courtiers held on to the train that wasn't there at all. The end." The smooth voice of Sayuri rang through out the room as some of the children laughed.

"He was naked!"

"That's silly. How could he not know he wasn't wearing anything?" The girl who was braiding Sayuri's hair said moving so she could see the woman's face. Sayuri gave a small smile and reached up taking the girls hand in her own before pulling her around to sit with the other children.

"Remember the swindlers had told the Emperor that anyone who was stupid could not see clothes. So not wanting to seem unfit to be emperor; he pretend he could see them; as all as everyone else." She said patting the girls hand before closing the book. "Only the child did not pretend and told everyone what he saw."

"So kids are smarter!" Said one little boy making Hinata and Sakura smiling at him as the other kids gave a cheer.

"If that's what you want to believe." The story teller said as the Jounin tapped one of his teams shoulder.

"Well thank you for reading." He said as the kids groaned. "Say thanks kids."

"Thank you."

"Alright come on. We got to get this kids back."

"Ok. Come on now." Said the genin girl, helping her teammates herd the kids out.

"Hello Doctor. You brought your replacement?" Sayuri asked standing up from her chair and started walking to the door.

Sakura rolls her eyes at Hinata as they followed the older woman. "Yes Sayuri. This is Hinata Hyuga. She'll be dealing with you until I return from sand."

"I see." Sayuri said not ever sparing them a glance as she moved down the hallway. "A Hyuga and if am not mistaken the heiress? The heiress doctor; must make healing people easier when you can see what's happening inside of them."

"Well I would guess so." Hinata said giving Sakura a questioning look to which Sakura just shrugged. Sakura held out her arm stopping Hinata from following Sayuri into the room she went into.

"Rule one: Do not enter this room without her saying so." Sakura said waiting for the patient to say something. "She doesn't like her spaces invaded, ask Ami for more details or check the report on it."

"Alright Doctors."

The two doctors moved into the room taking in the off-white, blank walls and tiled flooring. A small book shelf stood against the wall with a wooden rocker next to it, giving the user a nice view outside. There was some picture frames sitting on the shelf and some on the nightstand next to the bed. Two doors one leading to the bathroom while the other housed the closet.

Sayuri took the rocker while resting her elbow on the armrest, holding her head on the palm of her hand, looking at them as they moved to her bed. She gave them a small wave with her free hand to sit on the bed.

"Ah I wanted to come by and see how your day was going so far." Hinata said after afew minutes of nothing. When all she got was a thin white eye brow raised she tried again. "You like reading to children?"

"Your skills surpass most…" Sayuri said dryly blinking slowly as she looked out the window.

Coughing into her hand, Sakura gave Hinata an apologetic smile before talking. "Sayuri, please be nice to Hinata. I know she's only going to be with you for a little amount of time but she is thinking of joining this area and I was hoping if you two got along she could be your doctor." Sayuri just glanced at them before staring outside.

"I enjoy reading and walks in the forest. Maybe we could sit down and look over books we both like or maybe go outside." Hinata said trying to break through the shield the woman put up.

"Which ones."

"Sorry to break this up but Sakura could you come with me? The kazekage wishes to speak with you and his brother is hanging one of the trainees." A nurse asked from outside of the door.

"Well you two talk about books and Sayuri I'll visit you when I get back, alright?" Sakura said standing up.

"Good luck." She said still facing the window.

"Bye Sakura." Hinata said before turning to her new patient and went into detail about some books she read.

Sakura moved out of the room while closing the door behind her. Sighing she turned to the nurse. "Kankuro first." She followed the nurse, running down the hallways making their way out of the longterm part of the hospital before going down a floor.

The nurse stopped infront of a room they used for check-ups where some screams where coming out of.

"Thank you. I'll handle it from here." Sakura growled out slamming the door open. Gaara stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smirk which grew when she entered and only gave a shrug before leaning back to watch the show. Kankuro was sitting on the bed; one arm resting on his knee while his other moved around, making the trainee into a puppet that hovered in the air.

"Kankuro!" She yelled walking in smacking him upside the head, making the sand ninja fall forward with a quick yell and stood catching himself so he didn't meet the floor. The trainee fell on his hands and knees, before scurrying out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What was that for?" Kankuro yelled while rubbing his head.

"You were using one of my trainees as a puppet! And you have the nerve to ask me why I hit you?!" Sakura yelled right back at the older and taller male, who just grins afterwards straighten himself.

"Ah just a little fun and the kid wouldn't leave us alone." Kankuro said plopping himself back on the bed, grinning. "Besides it wasn't hurting him." Slapping his leg making him yelped and rubs his now dead leg; she turned to Gaara who was still smirking.

"And _you_ should have stopped him." She said putting her hands on her hips. "You're the Kazekage and shouldn't let your shinobi do that to an ally's medic!" She watched his eyes flicker behind her before looking back. Growling she hit Kankuro's other leg making that one dead too. "Don't make faces your twenty one years old; act it." Hearing him mumble behind her she smiled at Gaara who turned his smirk to Kankuro.

"Ok _Kazekage_ what would you need." She said mockingly knowing he wished for his friends to call him by his name.

_This is what you get for not doing anything!_ Inter Sakura said. She smiles even wider seeing him scowl at her.

"I'm getting that headache again and ran out of the pills you gave me." Gaara said moving over to the table; scowl still in place. Kankuro stood up and leaned against the counter till he sat down on the stool the doctors used. Sakura stood in front of the red head when he got onto the table.

"When did they start up again?" Sakura asked already knowing he didn't like his own medics and this was a regular thing he did when he or she visited. She frowns when he said he got the headaches again. This would be fifth time she looked at it.

"Two weeks ago."

"Are you having one right now?"

"A start of one." A pointed look was sent to Kankuro.

"Well let's see how that looks." Sakura said summoning her charka up as she raises her hands on either side of his head. Slowly she pushes through and starts her medical work.

"When did you run out of the sleeping pills?" She asked.

"About the same time; Kankuro was drunk and thought they were a candy. The medics had to pump his stomach."

"You shouldn't have left them out like that!"

"They were on my nightstand."

"You had them out of the bottle!"

"They were out because you bumped into me when I had them open."

"Why didn't you pick them up or stop him?" Sakura asked looking back between the two brothers.

"I went to the bathroom to get my robe so he wouldn't be naked." Gaara said sending a glare at the older male.

"Do I even want to know?" Sakura said looking back to Kankuro as she changed the flow of her chakra. "Am going to take the pressure off the areas, this could feel weird."

"No. You really don't want to know, I know because I had to deal with it the next day…" Gaara said closing his eyes and bending his head down already feeling the medics work. Kankuro just shrugs while turning his head away with a tint to his cheeks. Sakura shakes her head at him but smiled while remembering how they used to act together and now they joke around and even throw small insults at each other only to laugh it off later.

"And Kankuro yelled it to me." Gaara finished after she pulled away after a finally check. He looked around before nodding to her. "Could you?" He said giving a pointed look to Kankuro's legs.

"So are you going to be a good boy?" Sakura said using the tone for the children patients.

"Why yes doctor I promise I'll be a good boy." Kankuro said grinning. "As long as you point me to where your blonde co-worker works."

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Sakura said leaning against the table as Gaara got off it.

"I just need to give her something." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Kankuro not now, you need to see Temari and I need to speak with the Hokage before we leave." Gaara said moving to the door.

Sakura moved and tapped his legs so he could walk again. She raised an eye brow when he sat there giving her a pointed look. "What?"

"Don't doctors give out lollipops or stickers?" Kankuro asked looking at the kid setting of the room. Laughing she rolled him to the side going at the cabinet.

"Well seeing how I didn't do anything for you this would belong to Gaara." Sakura said pulling a lollipop out and held it out to the red head. She looked at Gaara only to laugh as he glared at her.

"Yea you did. You healed my legs and Gaara doesn't like pops so I'll take it." Kankuro said standing up and takes the lollipop from her hand, grinning.

"Let's go Kankuro." Gaara said walking out of the room.

"Alright, later doc. Tell Blondie she'll get it before I leave."

"Ok." Sakura said smiling as the puppet user took the wrapper off and walked down the hallway with a lollipop in his mouth. "Gaara I'll bring some of the pills with me when we meet up." She said trying not to laugh. She was used to this weirdness from the sand ninja but her co-workers were not and watched as a jounin ninja walked with a lollipop.

"Meet us at the gates. We should be done by noon." Gaara said acting like there wasn't a man happily sucking on candy next to him. He kept his head turned to Sakura, who was on his left just so he wouldn't have to see the man he shared genes with. Nodding Sakura waved bye to the two and watched them walked out before going to Kiba's room knowing Ino should be giving his morning treatment. And she was right, she found Ino standing over Kibas legs who was talking with Shino.

"Hello everyone." Sakura said cheerfully joining Shino on the other side of the bed to help Ino with the legs.

"Hey Sakura." Kiba said as Shino nodded, turning his head to watch the medics work.

"Ino you got Kankuro on your tail for payback." Sakura said pushing chakra through Kiba's leg.

"Whatever. It's not like he'll find me before noon." Ino said.

"What did you do this time?" Kiba said before yelping as Ino tapped his leg and gave him a fake smile.

"She messed up his paint." Sakura said giggling as Ino glared at her.

"Because of the hair dye?" Shino asked looking up from the glowing of their hands. He was one who was there for that and remembered how she had screamed like someone was cutting an off arm or something. Kiba just chuckled but covered it up by pretending to cough into his hand but failed with laughter shining in his eyes.

"Terami thinks its foreplay." Sakura said giving her friend an evil smirk.

"What he hasn't gotten you toooo… bake some cookies?" Kiba finished lamely as Ino glared and her chakra went sky high with murderess intend. Shino coughed into his hand as everyone kept quiet waiting for the blond medic to calm down and step away from the patients' legs. After afew tense moments Ino cracked a joke and patted Kiba gently on the leg.

Both medics went quiet while working and thinking of other things as Shino picked up what he was saying before Sakura came in. Sakura thought about her mission to the sand village; one to help Terami with the wedding as to show the Konoha wished for this wedding and approved of it, two to set everything up for when she came back to the village to help train knowing that her sensei would send her to do it having dealt with the head of the sand hospital before and three a small vacation from working nonstop from months.

She pulled away from Kibas' legs nodding in approval of her work. She grins looking up at Kiba.

"Well I must say that after all you're fussing and moaning; your healing is coming along greatly and I think after today you can be up walking around without being in pain." She said before looking to Ino who had stopped as well. Sakura smiled as her friend light up at that as she was the one doing most of the healing. "But," Sakura said patting his leg before moving to the door with Ino following. "It's time for me to hit the road. So I'll see you guys in a week as I enjoy my 'work'."

"Yeah have fun with that." Kiba said giving a little wave as Shino just nodding again before turning back to his friend who sit up and leaned against the headboard and started back into questioning.

Ino shut the door behind her and followed her friend to where they keep the medications. Sakura moved about the room, sighing as everything was in disarray. "Ino, could you make sure this is cleaned up and that it stays cleaned? This is unreal, how can the trainees keep doing this and no one fixing it?" Sakura said finding a bottle before placing it on the counter.

"You should it's the trainees?" Ino asked staring at the some bottles that were half full and left untitled as to what was inside them. She shook her head before walking from standing at the door, putting up the bottles and shaking a pill out. She glanced up at Sakura who gave her a pointed look before sighing. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get them on a tighter leash."

"Good because their your duty and if Tsunade came in here right now and saw this both our heads will roll." Sakura said going back to finding the high dosage of sleeping pills. She had hope Gaara wouldn't need them so much after four years and it was somewhat granted but he would still toss and turn at night, unable to sleep or he would have nightmares. But to make the last bottle last so long and not have them for this long did show he was getting better and wasn't showing signs of dependence on them; his body didn't show any signs of that nor did it show signs of damage that could come with these. Seeing how his work hasn't been affected he wasn't having memory problems. So when she found the pills she made sure to fill the medium size bottle half way but got another and filled it fully; just in case.

This was a good thing she was spending a week near him to check and make sure they weren't affected him after a night using them.

"Am going to kill them…" Sakura heard Ino mumble behind her which made her shake her head before opening the cabinet that house the high doses and other medications that should have been locked unless she or one of the other heads unlocked. She turned and glared at Ino who looked surprised and held up her hands after placing the newly labeled bottles away.

"Wasn't me I swear. Could have been Ami, she's known for letting her newbies have her keys." Ino said.

"Fine, please make sure she knows not to do that anymore and to inform our lovely coworker I will be having a word with her when I return." Sakura growled out. Ami had been working for the hospital for years and wasn't to happy to have a nineteen year old as a boss or coworker and had voiced that would She than Ino joined the ranks. Her dealing with the teens was always formal and kind but one could feel her dislike of everything rolling off of her.

Chuckling Ino tossed Sakura a look that said she caught what she meant by '_talk'_. "Yeah I'll tell her you want to have a word."

Of course Sakura wasn't going to pummel the older woman down but she was going to start pulling rank on her; it was bad enough that Sakura already had to take some of Ami's patients from her because of her lacking but to let the trainees have your keys plus let them make a mess of everything in a room with pills that were sometimes needed off the bat was it. Sakura moved out of the room after locking the cabinet and closing the door. She pocketed the two bottles as they moved down the hallway.

"Also, Ino, I know that you went over how to act with shinobi from our village with them but please make sure, at your next meeting, to tell them about the sand ninjas –mostly Gaara and Kankuro." Sakura said with a sigh stopping by her office and walking in. Ino was in charged of the trainees who wanted to become medics and the volunteers that just wanted to help. Ino being a huge people person and even liking the ER fast pace stuff, took that area over from Sakura's huge pile of stuff, making everything a lot easier on her.

Hinata came in shortly after as a volunteer before Sakura told her she should just ask Tsunade to become a medic; which she happily did. She now dealt with and handled mostly everything in the ER, leaving Sakura to help when a mission went wrong and many were in trouble of dying. She was best there for her eyes could see what was happening to the chakra and just understanding how the body works before become a medic helped a lot. When she wasn't needed in the ER, Hinata worked with the children and help dealt with those less than friendly patients.

Sakura sighed again moving to her desk and cleaning the papers that someone just thrown on. That left Sakura to deal with everything else that came with being the head of a hospital after the Hokage decided to lessen her work and she now only came in when there was big trouble and her help was needed.

"What happen?" Ino asked coming over and helping with cleaning the desk, knowing some of this work was heading her way.

"Kankuro made one of them into a puppet, while Gaara stood by." Sakura said moving most of the work to the right side, making Ino sigh with relief as her paperwork would be on the left. Sakura snickered.

"Alright, so even though hes a kazekage, he'll let his brother do anything really if you bug them. Got it." Ino smiled. "What did the trainee do for Kankuro to do that?"

"I don't know." Sakura said with a shrug as she picked up her bag and made her way to the door. "He ran out of the room as if the devil was on his tail and I didn't get a look at his face to point him out. Just ask at the meeting, alright? And don't forget to tell them to just bring them to a room and leave. If their not staying just get the message or get a nurse or doctor to deal with them and be on your way." Sakura said as they both made their way to the lobby. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and gave her friend a questioning look.

Ino shrugged and said "Lunch break, thought to see you off."

"And risk payback?" Sakura said smiling.

"Whatever, give me your key to your office." Ino said walking a bit faster to be beside her. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend before giving her keys over to the blond.

"That's everything I guess." Sakura said glancing back at the building when they got out of it. They moved down the streets, bypassing Sakuras apartment as she already had her bag with her and made straight to the gates as it was afew minutes before noon.

"Don't worry, me and Hinata can take care of the place for a week and I'll make sure you keep your place clean." Ino said smiling.

"Well it should be clean as I cleaned it before we left and don't throw any parties just because you have my keys and don't just at my place cause you don't feel like staying at yours." Sakura said already regretting handing her apartment keys to Ino who was laughing.

"I wouldn't do that! Ok that one time but that was when I was in my 'I hate my apartment' stage. But I never threw any parties." Ino said as they got to the gates not seeing the sand siblings anywhere so they sat down on a nearby bench and Sakura went over what she wanted down while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sakura stop it you act like your not coming back for ages! Your going to be gone for afew days than you'll be back, jezz." Ino said giving Sakura a playful punch to the leg. Whatever Sakura was going to say was cut off when a loud cry of "Aunite Ino!" was heard was Ino caught a brown hair child while standing to spin him in the air.

"Hey kiddo!" Ino said dropping him down to her chest and giving him a hug before leaning down, setting his feet back on ground.

"Shikamaru he's over here!" Terami's voice rang out down the street making the girls look over to see her and Shikamaru, who came out of a candy store, walking over.

"Oh I guess this means you've seen your uncle huh?" Ino said patting the boys head. The boy nodded happily before running over and latching on to Shikamarus leg. Still the two jounin came over and said hello.

"Yeah while in town we thought we could visit this little guy and see how his mother was doing." Teramri said sitting down next to Sakura as Shikamaru and Ino played with the boy, playing monkey in the middle using one of the scrolls Shikamaru had one him.

"How is Kurenai doing?" Sakura asked. "I haven't heard much of her for awhile."

"Fine, she was really happy to see Shikamaru and even more happy that we're getting married. Shikamaru said he was going to stay around in town for the week we're gone and be with his family and Jr." Terami said with a soft smiling watching her soon to be husband fall to the ground and little Asuma jump on top of him only to be tickled by the faker.

Sakura turned to watch them too, smiling. After their sensei's death team 10 was broken and after they killed the one who murdered their sensei' they were mopping around the village, Ino went into 'I hate my apartment' as everyone dubbed it. Shikamaru stayed away from everyone and smoked. Chouji even stop eating as much. But one day Kurenai went to them each and after that team 10, still sadden, went back into action and dubbed themselves uncles and aunt to the little baby when he was born. Kurenai was very happy to have her lovers team helping and there for her when she needed them. Sakura laughed. That kid was spoiled beyond belief. He had team 10 and team 8 playing and doing whatever the little boy wanted. Knowing for a fact people were going to think hard if anyone tried anything to that kid for fear of those six on them.

"Does he know he's going to have two new uncles and an aunt?" Sakura said turning back to Terami.

Laughing Terami turned to her. "Oh yes. He was very happy to know he has more people to play with. Kankuro fell in love with the kid right away and those two went into Jrs room and made a puppet show and play all sorts of games. We had to drag them out of that room for dinner." Terami said laughter still in her voice and eyes. "He even got Gaara to let him sit on his lap when he read a story." Both girls started laughing. "Gaara just sat there looking bored and out of place but still it was cute. Kurenai got a lot of pictures last night with us all." Sighing Termari leaned back against the bench facing the two jounins with a happy little boy. "He is cute and smart too! He sat after dinner and reading, playing checkers with Shikamaru."

"Well I said this before and now it rings truer; no one is going to mess with that kid knowing who would come at them." Sakura said grinning at Terami who laughed.

"Yes I think your right. But that also could cause trouble for the little guy."

"Yes but with all his uncles and aunties teaching him and backing him up…"

Nodding Terami opened her arms letting the little boy jump up, who still had the scroll.

"I win!" Asuma cheered holding the scroll up.

Laughing Terami took the scroll and handed it to Shikamaru who walked up with Ino. "Yes you did." Terami said as Shikamaru placed his hand on the boys head and gave his hair a shake as he put the scroll away.

"Hello." Everyone looked up to see Kurenai walking up to them, smiling at the picture they all made.

"Mommy! I win! I got the scroll and kept it away from uncle!" Asuma said jumping off of Termais lap to run to his mother. She picked him up and bounced him to her hip, giving a sideways hug.

"I heard you. Very good work." She said pinching his nose before looking back to the Shinobi at the bench. "He was ok for you?"

"Yeah… he ran off when he saw Ino but other than that he was good." Shikamaru said pulling Terami up only to sit down where she was. Huffing Terami rolled her eyes at him as she sat down on his lap, pinching, hard on his arm that wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for watching him, I really needed to clean and do some shopping." Kurenai said.

"It's no problem; we had the time when my brothers were doing what they do when here." Terami said. Ino sat down next to Shikamaru before poking his side making him squirm away from her. Ino didn't take the 'knock it off' look from him and continued to poke his side. Growling he slid over till he hit Sakura and moved Terami down in between him and Ino. Now the bench was full and everyone was touching. The girls laughed at him as Kurenai shook her head.

Though they have grown in size, age, skill and ranks; their still little kids who goofed off.

"Is uncle ticklish?" Asuma asked looking up at his mother.

A course of 'NO' and 'YES' came from the bench.

"Whoa… did we miss something?" Kankuro said coming up behind the mother and child with Gaara, wearing the robes again, glaring.

"Uncles!" Asuma screamed wiggling from his mothers arms and ran over to latch on to Kankuros leg before jumping to Gaaras, who stood shock still as the kid hugged his leg. Kankuro chuckled taking the boy from Gaaras leg and tossed him up in the air afew times before resting him on his shoulders.

Shikamaru had gotten sick of being 'attack' by the females and moved to where the men where standing with a mumble of 'troublesome' being followed by laughter.

"So you'll be back in a week?" Asuma asked as Kankuro walked over to the girls sat, leaving his brooding brother and soon to be brother in law to talk about village stuff.

"Yeah, at least me and Ter –err auntie will be. Uncle Gaara has to run the village." Kankuro said before bending at the middle and flipping the kid over his head to land in Terami's lap.

"Is that why he wears that goofy looking hat?" Asuma asked looking up at Terami who was holding back from laughing as Gaara was glaring over. Kurenai came up and picked her son up.

"That's the kazekage hat. Our hokage has one too. Don't make fun of the hat no matter how goofy it looks." That last part she whispered and only those next to her heard it and laughed. "Well thanks you guys again. I better get home and feed this one." Kurenai said bouncing her son on her hip as Terami stood up and both women gave a quick hug. Kurenai made her rounds to Ino and Sakura and turned to Kankuro who grinned like the chester cat again and held out his arms. Holding back her giggles Kurenai gave him a hug and gasped as he picked both her and her son up in a light bear hug before putting them down. Terami and Ino slap his shoulders as he laughed it off.

Shaking her head Kurenai left with a small 'what a good time and a good trip.' Kankuro turns and grabs Ino who was going to follow suit.

"What the hell?!" Ino screamed slapping his hands as he pulled her back and sat down with her on top.

"So I take it Sakura didn't tell you I would find you later?"

"Yes I did. Come on Terami I don't want to know what he wants." Sakura said only to catch up to Terami who already had that idea.

"So I was thinking instead of having the wedding here, we have it at the borders between us." Shikamaru said wrapping his arms around Terami's waist as she leaned back into his chest. Nodding Gaara glanced over at Sakura and the bench before looking back at his sister and boyfriend.

"I had brought that up to the Hokage as well. It would be easier for my people to join in the wedding." Gaara said.

"When was I going to be told of this?" Terami said.

"It was just a thought." Shikamaru sighed out.

"Well it's a good one." Terami said smiling as he sighed again reframing from saying 'troublesome'.

"Are we set to move out?" Gaara asked turning to Sakura. Nodding Sakura pointed behind her.

"As soon as your brother gets payback, I'm ready." Smirking Gaara looked behind her. Hearing Kankuro curse and Ino scream, Sakura looked behind her only to shake her head seeing the bench lifted up off the ground with the two Shinobi's jumping off, landing apart.

"He's done." Gaara said loud enough so Kankuro heard him. "Let's go."

Sakura went and picked up her bag from the ground as the bench came back down. Turning around she saw Shikamaru and Terami kissing and Ino glaring from the other side of Gaara to Kankuro who looked pleased with himself. She blinked and watched a blur jump into the gates and kept going. Shaking her head she walked up to Ino and gave her a hug. She gave Shikamaru a hug after he let go of his girlfriend before moving to stand near Kankuro and Gaara who had walked over to the gates, waiting for the couple to break apart.

"I wonder what that ANBU's hurry was." Sakura asked out loud getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know. Come on Terami! We want to be at the borders before nightfall!" Kankuro yelled making Gaara roll his eyes. Terami joined them after hugging Ino and Kissing Shikamaru again.

"Shut up!" She said slapping his arm. And with that the four ninjas made their way out of the gates and headed to Sunaga.

Even though Sakura couldn't shake the feeling something big happened.


	3. Awakening Chapter Three

**HI! It's me haha! sorry am so late with this one alot happen and the chapter i posted for 'always here' to me seems rushed so i am going back to it and fixing it. also alot of other stories kept popping up in my head and i forgot about this one than forgot what i wanted to do with it. -sighes- really bad.**

**this one is shorter than the others because ... well i dont know why but it is so yeah. forgive.**

**I hope this one doesnt seem as rushed... it took me awhile to do and get how i wanted it. but most likely when i know back on it ill be going 'damnit all to pieces' so let me know if you think its rushed as well!**

**Does anyone know a good site that has all the justu's on it? i keep using them but forgetting the names.**

**Well anyways am going to bed. moms going to kill me if she found out i was up till 530am playing on the computer.**

**-Edit- I found the breaker! sooo yay! enjoy Also all the games 'Oh Hell' and ' Beggar my Neighbor' and 'Ninuki-Renju' are real games. the first two are card games and the other is a broad game.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for the catch! i didnt even notice i was doing that with her name!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Second Chances

Chapter Three: His Last Gift of Heartache

The journey to the Sand village went by quickly. Once they touch sand, they camped before Gaara summoned the sand to move as they walked, making the trip that takes three days; one to two if running, in about one and a half. Sakura didn't give Gaara the sleeping pills than because she knew he wouldn't take them being outside of his home and taking them would leave him basically dead to the world which would be bad if they were attack.

It was a good trip none the less, no one attacked us and we only had to stop when Temari would hit Kankuro for being a butthead but it was good. Between playing nice with the village folks and walking around with Temari, being showed the dress and flowers that she was there to help pick out,, cut a lot of the time in half as Temari already had it picked out but we put on a show with going around the shops.

Sakura had time to talk to the head of Sand Medics, who was very formal but showed he wasn't happy with Sakura. But gave her time seeing how she was one who saved the Kagekaze and was trained under a medical genus. So after being showed around and setting up the next trip, Sakura had free time to shop around and basically be bored with Kankuro.

The first night there she gave Gaara his half bottle of pills, while telling him why it was only half full; to see how he slept with and off them testing if he still needed a lot. She found herself woken up by nothing.

Sighing Sakura pulled the night robe over her tank top and shorts before making her way to her door. She was like this when she was in a new setting and being in the Kagekaze house was really a new setting. Of course she knew she would stay here as a guest of Gaara and the village but she still thought it a bit much to give her three rooms, a walk in closet and a bathroom that could hold her small apartment inside. When asking about the room Kankuro just shrugged saying it was the old kagekaze's room and they didn't want to sleep in it. He also said, calming her nerves, that they threw the other stuff out and made it nicer but the point being there.

She let the matter slide.

Sakura moved out of the door and as she closes the door she stood there watching Kankuro who gave her a passing glance before looking back in Gaara's room.

"You know before the demon was taken from him, we would stay up and talk." The brown head said before taking a sip from the cup in his hand. "Funny how he can sleep now and I just can't seem to until later." He sighed before closing the door and turning towards her, leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you up?"

"Just getting something to drink." Sakura said still not moving from her door, making him smirk. He tipped his head to the side before moving down the hallway to the stairs. Sakura moved behind him as he gulped down the rest of his drink. "Have you tried to sleep?" She asked watching his bare back as they walked down the stairs. He was dressed in some sleeping pants and nothing else.

"Yeah, just lay there tossing. It's a habit now, I guess." He said walking across the floor and making his way to the kitchen door that a dim light came out of. She glanced at the clock when they walked in and she took a sit as he went to the cupboards.

"Two a.m." She said looking over at him as he just shrugs.

"I had border duty tonight, got in a little after one, really. It's this hour that we would talk." Kankuro said taking a sit across from her. She wrinkles her nose when he poured some sake into two glasses, refilling his own. He chuckles. "It's a drink, doc."

Shaking her head she takes the glass from him before he leans down on two legs.

"So what did you two talk about?" She asked after she sipped at the drink. It wasn't what she had in mind but it will work.

"Ahh nothing really, sometimes nothing at all, just sat around… drinking." He said smiling. "We got Ino to join us a few times, even Temari when Shikamaru wasn't here." He let the legs of the chair fall down before pouring some more into his cup. Crossing on ankle over the other on a chair between them, he eyes Sakura for a moment. "I think Gaara found her funny when we got her drunk on one of the games. She kept on about him looking like a paint brush." Sakura laughs at this.

"She did tell me that when she came back that one time."

"Yeah, well he took it in and laughed somewhat." He said grinning.

She watched as he tipped the glass back, downing what was in it before he refilled again. Before he could down that one, she asked the question that been on her mind plus everyone else's. "Why haven't you two got together?"

He eyed her again over the rim of the glass as he pause it at his lips. "She hasn't told you?" He asked and sighed when she shook her head no. "I have asked her. With Temari going to live in your village I wasn't going to leave Gaara here by himself. Yeah he's grown up now but it wouldn't be right to leave him here with nothing but bad memories." He tipped the drink back and set the glass on the top before rubbing his face. "I asked her to stay here. We fought one night that we got drunk without him; reason why she dyed my clothes and all that stuff started." He ran his fingers through his hair, staring down at the table. Sakura knew there had to be a reason why they started that. Ino never told anyone what happen that night, not even the team that went with her knew.

"We were friends with benefits for awhile, am sure you knew that." He said looking up to see her nod. "Well damn me, I got drunk with some pals at a bar after the fight and her dyeing my clothes. I was drunk and brought some chick home." He reached over and poured himself another drink and gave her cup some more as well.

"So she didn't…"

He nods confirming it before taking a gulp of the sake. "Yup, walked right in saying sorry and I don't know to this day what she was going to say because she stopped midsentence seeing us." Sighing he looked up. "I was going to ask you if you knew if she has cooled down but seeing how you didn't know, well yeah. She just walked out and I forgot I put dye in her shampoo and that's how it started."

"Have you tried just talking to her?" Sakura asked quietly, feeling bad for the man across from her. She knew drinking was bad on people and this proves it right. Knowing Ino, she must have felt so stupid for thinking he wanted something more. Sakura knew how her friend would cover up hurt with anger; she was the same way at times.

"Yeah, many times but leads us to fight. So I stuck to this little pranks with her but I told her before we left that it needed to stop and she had to run everything over again and see if there's a chance for us and if not to tell me so I can move on."

"Please tell me you had said that in a different way?" Sakura said wincing at his words.

"I think I added a few things to it but that's the point of it." He said waving to the glass. She shook her head before downing what was left of hers. Sakura stood up and took the sake bottle from him and put the cup in the sink before putting the sake back. She had to her back to him as he sighed putting his own glass in the sink before she turned to him. "So you still want her to move here?"

He gave her a look before turning the stove light off. She followed behind him as he made his way out of the room to the stairs. "I think that after everything I just said was a give away."

"Well she's my best friend. If I am going to help out I want to make sure it's true and all." Sakura said stopping behind him as he turned back to her. Even in the dark she knew he was scowling at her.

"Yes I am, ok? For some odd stupid reason I want her in my life. Even if she can be just like my sister, who is freaky, and has this way of butting into everything and not get on my nerves in a bad way; I can't get that damn blond out of my head!" Kankuro nearly growled out, running his hand through his hair. Sakura grinned, oh what a poor bastard. She walked up and patting him on the arm.

"Alright, you better be ready in a month, mister, because I'm just going to be sick and she's next in line." Sakura said, smiling up at the confused man.

"In line for what?"

"Well close to month, I haven't spoken with the medic yet, but for medical exchange." She shrugged before adding. "I'll even get the Hokage in it because she has a bet on this." She gasps as Kankuro picks her up and throws her over his shoulder before he dashed up the stairs.

"Alright so this week you and I have some talking to do."

Laughing Sakura smacked his head. "First sleep!"

That was three days ago and she had worked it out that the guy would meet Ino. She and Kankuro had spoken a lot about likes and dislikes of the blonde. She had visited Gaara making sure the sleeping pills weren't brothering him at his work; they wasn't.

Even through the days she was busy she always had a feeling that something was wrong. She keeps talking to the three siblings to the point of driving them insane… er.

The last day was spent hanging out with Kankuro and Temari in the living room. After playing broad games and card games, even some drinking games the three laid about the room, draped over the chairs and couch like rag dolls; which is how Gaara found them.

"Long day?" Gaara asked watching as his brother, who had his legs over the back of the couch and his head hanging near the floor. Kankuro grunted before throwing the rolled up piece of paper at Sakura.

"Boring day." Sakura said catching the paper only to throw at Temari, which hit her but she didn't want to move. She just grunted when it bounced off her nose. Temari lay across the chair and Sakura had her legs over the coffee table while her back was on the floor.

Slowly, Gaara moved into the room and looked to all three of the people and mess of sake bottles, cards, and pieces that belonged with the broad game boxes in the corner. He stopped in front of Sakura to stare at the pyramid of cans behind the table as he daggled a scroll in front of Sakura's face.

"You are going to clean this mess up, right Kankuro." Gaara asked as Sakura took the scroll and saw the medical seal. So dealing with all scrolls sent by the old evil man that wants nothing more than to work her to death in paperwork, she throw it over and listen for it to hit something. She heard Kankuro grunt before glancing up to see Gaara's sand holding the scroll over her with him giving her a look. She just rolls her eyes before taking the scroll again.

"Dude it's hot… let one of the –Ahh!" Kankuro said as he and the couch fall over before to couch flipped back allowing Gaara to sit down. "Un cool!"

Sakura laughed as the sand went back to its place as Kankuro stood glaring at his brothers back. She didn't even mind when the red head took her feet and place them off to the side. Sakura squirms around till she had her legs under her and her elbows up on the table, watching Garras hands push off the stuff on the table before grabbing a deck of cards.

"Kankuro sit. Temari sit up, Sakura... Stay." Gaara said looking up at Sakura who just grins at him.

"What are we playing?" Temari asks rolling to sit as the middle child grumbles but stills goes and sits next to his brother.

"Oh Hell?" Sakura said thinking of the new card game they taught her the second night.

"Naa let's play 'Steal the old man's pack'." Kankuro said before getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Beggar My Neighbor?" Terami throw in.

"BlackJack."

"Oh hell no." Kankuro said placing some drinks down before sitting.

"Whats wrong with BlackJack?" Gaara said furrowing his eye brows.

"You cheat!"

"I do not." Gaara said glaring at his brother who just nodded like an idiot before pointing at him.

"You so do! Almost every time we play you win. Plus we don't have money and I don't want to play for clothes 'cause I don't want to see you guys with them."

"Well if he always wins it would be us three being without clothes and you don't have to play for anything." Sakura piped in. Gaara and Temari nod. Kankuro just sighes and waves his hand.

"Fine, fine. But I warn you."

"Kankuro? Did you say you didn't want to see us with clothes?"

"What? No I didn't!"

Chuckling Temari leaned forward. "You so did. Good catch Gaara."

"I do not want to see you naked!"

"Hit me."

Kankuro blinked as Gaara gave Sakura another card before grabbing the one in front of him and looks at it.

So the game was on. Sakura thought she was doing pretty well. Kankuro got mad when he was the only one getting cards that made his hand go pass 21. Of course when they told him it was just because he sucked at the game he went into a whole 'everyone is cheating' rant but keep playing none the less.

Sakura asked one time about the history of 'game night' when the older two of the sand siblings started to come out with mix games and sent Sakura out to get snacks from the kitchen. 'To be with each other and be more like the family we should have been' was the answer she had gotten. Most of the time Gaara did half days on Saturdays and in return for his half day the other two made sure to have their evenings free so they could be together. During the hour or so playing one game they switch to another before going back to Blackjack, Sakura found out that was Gaaras game. It was the game he always played dealer and seems to have the luck to win a lot but when asked why it was 'his game'. He would just smirk and glance to Kankuro who got up and got some more drinks, being the loser had to get drinks or snacks for everyone.

Sakura and Temari just laughed at that.

* * *

_Ok… Just go, knock, and hand the Kazekage the scroll than run. No problem… __Deep, deep breath._ A young chuunin thought as he walked slowly to the kazekages house. He was always sent at night to his leaders house and because of this he have dealt with the puppet masters pranks, The wind mistresses temper when she was in the shower. But he dealt with it because it was never Saturday he went. He knew better and everyone else did. Their Kazekage didn't want work on Saturday anymore and they understood, after one tried. 

Meaning he did.

Meaning he got all three glares and the Kazekage wasn't in a good mood that time. Seems he was losing on Ninuki-Renju to Baki, who had stop by. The young man shuddered with the thought of all that angrier looking at him, like he was the one who got him that way. Or maybe he didn't mind losing and it really was him to get him mad he thought with his eyes going wide and stops dead in the street. Oh did he really? The chuunin shakes his head, no he couldn't have. All he did was knocked.

Maybe the Kazekage is a sore loser? He thought.

So with that in mind he stood outside of the Kazekages house, shaking off all bad thoughts. He had to watch where he was now. So first he glances around watching the shadows, making sure no puppets were sitting in wait there before sitting back and looking up at the roofs around him. Nothing.

Second he checked the door handle, no glowing, no wires or sharp things in hiding. Then to the door itself making sure to check for wires or buckets in hiding. He even felt for jutsu traps. _Wouldn't put it past the evil puppet master_. He thought.

So with everything looking and seeming like a normal, insert shudder, door, he raised his hand up- "Ok Gaara, hit me." – Only to stop.

"Man that's cheap! See see?! He does take it easier on her!"

"He does not."

"Oh yeah? Watch this? Hit me…God damnit! See?"

"Oh shut up Kankuro and take it like a man."

"And I wasn't done with my turn. Hit me… again… again…" Insert laughter. "One more time… Oh I win! Hahaha!"

The door gets ripped open making the chuunin scream and fall backwards. "Don't kill me!" He says throwing his arms up to cover his face.

* * *

"Oh... The whipping boy… Gaara_-sama_ it's for you." Kankuro said looking back inside. Hearing a 'hmm' from his younger brother he moved forward and grabs the boys arm before pulling him inside, not caring that people are at their windows looking, before slamming the door shut. Pushing the kid to the living room while the boy keep going on about killing and saw nothing before leaving the kid to shake near the couch as he jumped back down in his spot. 

Sakura watched as the boy dropped to the ground, kneeling with his head almost touching the floor. She falls to the side to lean to keep watching him with a raised eye brow.

"Ahh… he looks terrified." She said as Gaara turn before standing to see the Chuunin on the floor.

"Well hes the one they send if they need something from us." Temari says with a shrug. "This is normal of him. Well… it is early for him to be like this now. What did you do?" She asks turning to Kankuro who was taking the cards back and throwing them in the case.

"I didn't do anything! I open the damn door and he acts like this." He says throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Well if I was him I would scream too. You're ugly." Temari says as she grabs another soda. Sakura laughs as Gaara leans down to pull the boy up and shake him a little bit.

"H-H-HERE S-S-SIR!" The boys' words stumble out of his mouth as he shakingly hands Gaara a scroll. Gaara lets the boy go to take the scroll, frowning. Said boy stumble backwards before bowing low and basically runs to the door and flies out of the house. Gaara rips the scroll open as he walks out of the room where his siblings were beating each other and Sakura quickly follows not wanting to get rolled on by them.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asks when Gaara turns around and heads straight back in the living room only to grab his gourd as it sent sand to break his siblings up.

"Get ready; pack water, a tent, and some food we leave in 10 minutes." Gaara said as they run out of the room to get want he said done. "Sakura, get your pack, I'll explain on the way."

"Alright." Sakura said moving up stairs and taking her pack form Temari who came out of the guest room with it.

"Temari! Your fastest go tell baki to take over, we head to Leaf!" Gaara calls up as they ran down the stairs. Temari tosses her pack to the side before running out of the house, whipping her fan out. Kankuro goes and grabs the travel packs of food and throws most in his pack before opening Temaris' and throwing the rest in there, following Gaara and Sakura outside.

"Gaara?" Sakura says as they hopped to the roofs and made their way to the gates. Grunting as Kankuro throws Temari's pack to her so he could fix his in a pocket size scroll before grinning at her and gives her the sign to throw the pack back to him.

_That explains why they never have packs with them_ Sakura thought looking back to Gaara's back.

"Your Hokage sent a message saying she needs you back." Gaara calls over his shoulder to them before turning just enough to throw the open scroll to her. Catching it Sakura opens it and reads:

_Gaara_

_Get her back now!_

_Teams have been sent out to deal with border trouble_

_Go with her._

_Tsunade_

Sakura pushes harder to jump next to him before handing the scroll back.

"Did you know about the Border trouble?" Sakura asks going over the short to the point letter in her head thinking that she was needed because a lot of ninja were hurt there and would be easy for her to get there and help heal or take care of the trouble.

"Yes. Tsunade and my own have been talking about it since you came. Wasn't that important to worry about, is what I was told, seeing how we had some ninja out there already." Gaara glances over at her before looking behind him to see Temari closing in on them as they made their way out of the Sand Village. "Seems some Sound ninja are still out to cause trouble even leader less." He says moving the sand out under them, moving faster. "We were told it was only a handful but they got that curse seal, so they are harder to pin down." He said while rolling his eyes.

Kankuro hummed before saying "You would think the leaf would have gotten stronger so they could deal with afew cursed idiots. Ahh reminds me of old days. Ow!" He grins over at Sakura who punched him in the arm. "Don't worry, pinky, I wasn't counting you in the mix."

"Whatever."

"Shut up and rest. When we get there I don't want to watch over you fools." Gaara said making his siblings smile behind him as they sat down and made sure they brought everything before cleaning weapons so Sakura sat after Gaara did and worked on her armor on; shin guards, gloves with steel plates on the back, the normal for her. After everything was on and ready and she had nothing else to do it left her with her thoughts on the things happening out near the border, leaving her wondering if the bad sinking feeling was because of that or something else.

She must have had a look on her face because next thing she knew was there was a hand smacking her arm. She glares at the owner and Kankuro just shrugs with his normal 'cat caught the bird' grin.

"Keep it up and I swear I'll see smoke coming out of your ears."

She gave him her best smile as she said "Keep hitting me and I'll see how far I can punch someone."

"Point taken."

So with that mostly being the talk other than 'rest here' or 'let's move' 'eat now' they made their way to the border. Towards the end Gaara stopped them long enough to sleep and recharge himself before they ran the rest of the way.

* * *

"We're close." 

"Yeah Kankuro we can hear the fighting, thanks." Temari snapped. Kankuro rolled his eyes as they made their way over a sand hill to see some ninjas moving up towards them. All three step back as Gaara lifted his arms up and sent the sand falling down on them leaving the choice of being buried or to head back to the fighting. The ones closer to the fight saw the sand coming and went back but the ones nearest didn't because they had their backs facing them, throwing kunai back to hold off anyone else. When he glances behind at us he just shrugs and waves his hand out; the signal.

Sakura ran down followed by the sound of Kankuros puppets coming out and a gush of wind hits her as **Temari** flies down.

The moment she hit dirt and hard pack ground she smashes her heel down before kneeling, letting some Kunai fly over her. Karasu and Kuroari go flying over head before she stood and took off where she saw Kiba landing after one of his jutsu.

"Kiba! Hold on!" She yells before punching some guy in the face. She grabs his arm after he throws some kunai and Akamaru lands next to him, growling at everyone he doesn't know. "Why aren't you in the-"

"Discharged! You are needed over there!" Kiba says pointing off near the river. "If not; head straight to Leaf! Akamaru?" He gets a bark before he nods and makes a hand sign making Akamaru into a copy of himself before yelling out "Gatsuuga!"

Sakura jumps away as both 'Kiba' spin away. She kicks one idiot down before making her way to the river to see Ino and afew other medics standing around talking.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sakura yells making all seven girls jump.

"Well forehead! We're talking, duh!"

"Ino" Sakura growls out only to be waved at.

"Listen Sakura, everyone is fine. The bigger problems are dead and we're acting like guards to the sound idiots who got themselves throw over here for holding. This behind you are left over's from the real thing. Leaf and Sand people who gotten themselves hurt at either back in there by now or sitting in a hospital bed in Leaf. So you get your ass back to Leaf now." Ino said shooing her away.

"But this-"

"Is dealt with. Go."

"Why what happen?" Sakura glares when Ino wouldn't look into her eyes. She notice that the rest have their heads down so they wouldn't either only making Sakura growl and want answers. "Ino… What happen!?"

"Sakura… I love you and am here for you so please, _please_ just go there." Ino begged. Sakura stood there for afew more minutes before looking behind her to see their own and allies making less and less sound ninjas before looking back at Ino and the medics.

"Ino-"

"Go."

She went as fast as her legs would go. She leaped off the cliff before running across the water and up the other side before taking to the trees.

What happen?

Did someone die?

Are they short staff? No, that couldn't be it.

Those and many more ran through Sakuras head as she made her way to her home. So many things could have happen. She knew the battle didn't happen there because it was just border problems. Oh what if it did happen there? But wait, that would be wrong; because the Hokage would have sent a message sooner to get Sakura back. Was grandmother dying? That would be bad. She loved her gran-gran. But than last time she saw her, the old lady was dancing in the kitchen making cookies, so that shouldn't be it. That was only a month ago!

That's right, a month. Oh how old is she? 60, 80? Sakura's eyes widen. She couldn't remember her gran-grans age! Oh how terrible of a granddaughter! Ok calm down. It's not like she tells people her age. She doesn't even celebrate her birthday anymore so it's a given to forgot now and again.

Sakura barely notice she had went through the gates and was now jumping across the roofs making her way to the hospital knowing that's where she could find Tsunade or at least find out what is going on.

Oh if this is just a prank she was going to break people!

She barely kept from smashing through the doors as she skidded to a stop in front of them. Sakura opened the doors before running to the front desk.

"Where?"

"Sakura-sama! Up three floors; ninja holdings!" The front desk nurse yelled as Sakura ran to the doors leading to the stairs. She jumped from one side of the wall to the other before jumping down on the third floor stairs. The distance thought of 'glad am a ninja' went through her head when she did that before opening the door and going right.

Ninja Holdings were some set rooms to hold ninjas who had a run in with a bad jutsu and were going to hurt others. The rooms were made stronger to take the pounding of them and made to have cameras on them 24-7 to make sure they didn't start hurting themselves. But to keep that from happening, the walls and flooring was lined with padding. It was part of the main building away from long term stays and everything else really. The whole floor was connected and used for these.

She slowed down to caught her breath as she saw Tsunade standing outside of a open door that lead to a viewing room, talking with someone inside of it. Viewing rooms so family could see how messed up their family member was; but mostly used to let the random nurse to see the patient. They put the patient to sleep, another fall back thing to keep the ninja calm.

Sakura hates this floor. Ninja Holding Cells is what it should be called.

"Tsunade! Mind telling me why I ran here, got caught up in the battle, only to be pushed- Kakashi?" Sakura stops and stares at the sliver head who stepped out of the room, widen eyed.

"Yo."

"Kakashi!" Sakura screams before running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him as he chuckles.

"Missed you too, Sakura." He says hugging her back.

"Sakura!" Was her warning before a blonde male jumped in on the hug.

"Naruto!" She hugs him before stepping back and punching both, sending them crashing into the viewing room. "You two are assholes! Where the ass of a man, huh? Don't dare hide him or I'll give you two some of his beating right now!" She yells following them in.

"Sakura, as much as I would love to see you wipe the floor with them, I have to talk to you." Tsunade says pulling her back, before she got far into the room.

"Is this why I got sent back early? Just to let everyone know. Am mad at them and because of all this I made this trip in two days when I should have been gone till two days from now."

"I know Sakura. I know. But yes they are the reason plus something else." Tsunade said before sighing.

"Gran-gran isn't died right?"

"No your grandmother isn't died."

"Oh good." Sakura breathed out. She was worried there.

"Listen now. It's about Sasuke. Listen no talking." Tsunade said cutting Sakura off before she got to say anything. "I don't know what really happen. Right now All I got is that they did find Itachi and he is dead. I have my trackers out to find the body so it can be destroyed. Something happen when he was dying though and Sasuke hasn't woken up from the coma that Itachi put him in. Kakashi was just telling me –Get up, she didn't hit you to hard –About some of the details when you came in. Both Naruto and Kakashi was hurt during the fight but as you saw their up and about. Now if you want we can go into the room and see Sasuke but I want to warn you he could be stuck in the coma for awhile and something could be wrong." Tsunade glares behind her as Naruto starts jumping behind Sakura shaking his head 'no' and Kakashi join in only staring inside the room.

"Of course I want to see him!" Sakura states hotly. The Hokage just nods sadly before giving a glare to the man and moving to the door and opening it. Sakura took a deep breath before moving inside only to stop short. She stares back into glaring black eyes place in a almost to pale skin.

"Sasuke. You're awake." Sakura says getting over the shock before making her way over to her lover and wrapping her arms around his neck. "By gods you're in so much trouble mister! Once your better I'm going to beat you around the village! You had me so worried!" Sakura says starting to cry.

Sasuke was back along with her teacher and friend. Team 7 was back together! Oh she missed them so much. She missed Sasuke so much that it hurt. Oh after he was healed, beaten than healed again they were going to sit down and have a long chat about the stuff hes been pulling on her.

She pulls back from his neck, doesn't take in the confused look on his face, before kissing him on the forehead, cheeks and lips.

"God you better be thankful I love you or I would have to hurt you more!" Sakura says laughing a little bit wiping her tears. She looks to his face to see a raise eye brow and watches as he leans to the side and looks behind her.

"Hey idiot, who's this?"


	4. Awakening Chapter Four

**Alright! this was a pain in the butt for me!! but i pushed it out and finished it just alittle while ago!**

**Ok yes not alot of sasuke sorry... he's on next!! this is going to be in two parts! though i dont say it in the title but it will be! next time will be after she does somethings dont telling cause yeah you know!**

**I dont do sakura well greiving so forgive that part please. i never liked that part of her at all! so lets say at 19 almost 20 shes very grown up!**

**Well i forgot to added that the thing Kakashi says at first is the story of english and scotish; the relationship before the Act of Union in 1705. So yeah didnt make or anything. just stare it and what... oh cool! there's even a nursery ryhme from it. Ahhh... Lewis Carroll does something with it in 'Through the Looking Glass':**

** The lion and the Unicorn**

**Were fighting for the crown:**

**The lion beat the Unicorn**

**All round about the town.**

**Some gave them white bread,**

**Some gave them brown;**

**Some gave them plum ckae,**

**And drummed them out of town.**

**SO yeah! like i said, thought it was cool how they word it and all.**

**Well enjoy!**

**-Felina**

**P.S. not updatting for awhile on any story going to try for a christmas oneshot than i got family visiting -shakes- blaaaaargg! Hopefully i can but yeah i'll try! **

* * *

Second Chances 

Chapter Four: First day in and headaches full blasted

"'A lion met a unicorn and pretended to be at death's door. Seeing the lion so weak, the unicorn overlooked their usual enmity and talked to him. The lion begged the use of the unicorn's horn as a crutch to help him visit his wife for the very last time, saying it would be returned. But without its horn, the unicorn had no means of defense. Thinking the lion was hobbling off on his last journey, the unicorn was shocked when the lion made a sneaky ambush, running at the unicorn with its own horn. The wounded unicorn berated the lion for his treachery but the lion mocked the unicorn for his trustful weakness in aiding an enemy.'" Kakashi said, repeating the words Itachi spoke before he used the Mangekyo on Sasuke for the last time.

Sakura sat in a chair staring blankly at the floor while Kakashi and Naruto told what happen when they caught up to Itachi and they fought.

"He did say a lot huh?" Naruto said not really asking but just stating that the man did so. Kakashi just nodded leaning back in his own chair as Naruto lean forward, folding his arms over the back of the chair, straddling the chair, resting his check on his arms, looking into the window seeing Sasuke sitting in his bed looking at his hands.

Naruto was suspired Sakura had handle it… well enough. She didn't cry, screamed… just stared at Sasuke before calmly walked out of the room, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so. They followed her back into the watching room where they sat now. He had no idea what was running through her head. She changed so much since he last saw her, sleeping in her bed when he and Kakashi went and got Sasuke from her apartment.

_Her hair is longer and she seems more… grown up_. Naruto thought glancing at the silence pink head.

"When Sasuke woke up afew days later, he seemed normal enough."

"Yeah if you think screaming bloody murder about something before pasting back out again, normal." Naruto mumbled.

"Well at first he was normal." Kakashi said glancing to Naruto, Sakura than back to the Hokage. "He asked about Itachi. Naruto told him he's died that's when he started screaming, holding his head before pasting out. Like I was telling you earlier, Itachi wanted to tell Sasuke something, which was what I already said, and surprised Sasuke into looking him in the eye. I don't know what jutsu he used but with the way Sasuke acted we can presume that it had erased… some things." Kakashi said giving a pointed look to Sakura, whose head was down, before looking back at Tsunade. "But other than that… I don't know." He finishes with a sigh while rubbing his shoulder. It doesn't help the fact that he passed out soon after Sasuke and Naruto was left to bring both of them back to Konoha a few days ago so they could get medical attention. Naruto being him didn't need much but took the time to rest while waiting for him to talk. Not to mention going though the small army while carrying them must have been fun for him.

Sakura slowly looked up to see Sasuke getting out of the bed and began to pace. She knew he hated to wait and he was wondering when he could leave. Because well he's not hurt just doesn't know a girl that been around since they were little and became his girlfriend when he return. Whats wrong with that?

She sighs. She should be worried that, even if he didn't know, allowed her to kiss him and hold him? She shouldn't but couldn't be helped. For all he knew he was single, probably, so why shouldn't he let some girl do that with him? Oh hell she must seem so weird to him now. Sakura lets a small, hollow laugh out making the others turn to her. But she just waves them off while smiling.

When have she haven't seem weird to him?

"Tsunade I think you should look into his brain see if anything is being blocked or damaged. If not than we can find out if he can't remember anything else." Sakura as she stood up, wiping her hands on her pants, fixing herself. "If anything else maybe a days rest… for all of them." She turns to Tsunade and bows. "I'll report back to the border to see if they need any help?" She asked.

"No, their fine and should be coming back soon. Why don't you go home and rest?" Tsunade said.

"I- yes of course. Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Tsunade said holding her hand up so Naruto didn't jump in. "Please bring these two to a room? Kakashi stay till tomorrow when Sakura comes in. You need your strength again and thank you for telling me this. Use this time to write everything up. Naruto… rest you still look dead on your feet. Sakura collect your files from your office as you go. I left some things for you to read. Dismissed."

"Of course, boys follow me." Sakura walking out the door with the two males to follow after her, leaving Tsunade to look sadly but proudly at Sakura's back. Sakura countine to move down the hallway, counting down the minutes she could leave, run to her apartment and cry in the shower where no one will know. She was not going to start now. No she is a strong medic ninja that has her pride and she worked hard to build herself up to this point to just break down in her hostipal and lose that respect with her fellow workers.

Nope.

So all three made there way to the normal rooms down stairs for over night stay and lead them in. As she was closing the door behind them so she could set some stuff up for them, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, acting like she would fall apart any moment. And she almost did when he did that but she held the tears but and turned in his arms to hug him back. She had missed them all and other than the punch to the head she hadn't hugged them yet.

She smiled up at Kakashi as he ruffles her hair, making it messier than before her run here, before she let go of Naruto and gave her ex sensei a hug as well.

"I have missed you guys a lot." Sakura failing at hiding her hurt in her voice causing Naruto to latch back on from behind her, hugging both her and Kakashi which in turn made Kakashi stiffen and try to claim his arms back from her back and Naruto's chest.

Fairing poorly.

"Oh Naruto let go. You two need rest and I need to get to my office than bed." Sakura said pushing back on him while moving her hands on top of Kakashi's shoulders to push him forward. Naruto took the hint and let go of them both, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know… Just this sucks. I wanted to stay with Sasuke." Naruto mumbles before Sakura gives him a small hug and smiles up at him.

"I know but think of it this way. Hinata will be back soon than tomorrow you two can go eat some ramen at Ichiraku. The best place for ramen?"

"Haha yeah best place for ramen…" Naruto trailed off as his mind went to this of a young Hyuuga heiress. Kakashi chuckled as Naruto made his way to a bed before taking Sakura's arm gently and brought her to the side.

"Kakashi?"

"I… Listen I will look around the scrolls of the Uchiha clan. Maybe they got something on this." Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up and rubbed his left eye.

"You used it to much." Sakura said with a sigh and tapped his hand away to relief some of the pain for him. "Don't worry Kakashi; he's alive so things can be put back together…" She trailed off while frowning thinks about the troubles before all this.

She almost got into her thoughts when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly.

"Sakura-"

"Well that should do it!" Sakura said happily cutting him off not wanting to hear the support or something that could make her cry then and there. She pulled away, still smiling, walking to the door. "Now you two rest and tomorrow I'll make sure you're alright and you can go home. No sooner you got that Kakashi?" She asked teasingly before opening and closing the door behind her. Sakura quickly moved down the hallway to another before making it to her office, giving small nods and smiles to the nurses and doctors who greet her. She made a mental note to tell Ino not to leave her door unlocked as she opened the door and closed it before moving to her desk, spotting the files Tsunade put there.

No other file has her seal on it.

She grabbed them plus some mail that Ino left for her to look at that sat under the files. Than just as quickly she moved out of the room; locking the door behind her before shutting it. Sakura moved down the hallway, making her way to the front desk to check if she had anything there.

"Hey Meg? Can you check if I have anything in my inbox?" Sakura asked when she stood next to the desk. Meg being a nice teen, only 16, looked up from her book showing Sakura teary blue blues. Meg quickly wiped the tears and put the bookmarker inside so she doesn't lose her place. "What's happen to Lu?"

"Hello Sakura! Great to see you –hiccup- back." Meg said as she pushes the chair back and just a small turn in it so she faces the inboxes. "And Lu found out his mother is dying and wife is cheating on him and when he gets to the hospital he finds his ex sweetheart from school the doctor for his mother.-"Meg continues to tell Sakura about the romance story she's reading. Sakura just nods and puts a smile on when the teen turns around and hands her some more letters. "How was your trip? I've been thinking of spending my vacation time in Suna."

"It was well, did mostly work. You should, you'll get a nice tan. Well I got to go, just got back. Bye." Sakura said taking the letters and placing them with the rest of her papers.

"Bye!" Meg called out as she left before going back to Lu and his love troubles.

Sakura moves outside and takes a deep breathe before walking out and hopping to the nearest roof, holding her papers tighter as she went. _Just a__little bit longer_ Her thoughts repeated themselves over and over. She kept everything back as she moved fast across the roofs finally seeing her apartment not to far away. Soon she landed in front of her door and used a senbon to open her door. She closed the door by leaning back on it sighing loudly. Slowly she took her boots off as well as the shin guards she forgot she had on. She then moved her way to the table and placed the folder and small pile of letters and papers down on it before working her other armor off. Everything came off and she left the armor pieces on the table for cleaning later. She then started to the bathroom after the run here from Suna and the small fight she had plus with Sasuke… she needed to bathe.

Sakura moved, taking her clothes off as she went, not bothering to watch where she throws them. After she threw her shirt before heading down the little hallway, she heard it hit something and that something fell with a clang but she paid no heed to it when she pushed her bathroom door open and went straight to the tub and filled it with warm water.

Than she grabbed her towel and place it near by before sitting down in the tub, pulling her legs to her chest and puts her head in her hands to let her tears out. The water filling covered the crying sounds she made. She poured her heart out while the tub was filling, not caring as the water went from warm to hot. She just needed to let them out. Sakura reached out and turned the water off before it got to high, letting the tears flow still but she wasn't sobbing anymore. She was thankful for that at least.

Sakura took a deep breath and held it for 10 seconds before letting it out slowly. Professional Sakura, Medic ninja of the Jounin rank, head of the Konoha Hospital, apprentice of the fifth Hokage, Sakura came out with that breath, letting go of girl Sakura who cries when boyfriend doesn't remember her.

Sakura takes another deep breath.

Sakura dips her head under the water and washes her hair before grabbing shampoo, thinking. Itachi is dead leaving Sasuke finished with his first goal. All three boys are back with her so that's something to be happy about, even if she doesn't feel it, she knows she's happy their back.

It should have been easier to kill him. She had heard that his eye sight was worsening but to put to use of a genjutsu, if it's that at all, before dying plus the eye sight, well they already knew he was powerful.

So this jutsu has the power to lose ones memory or even just seal it away.

If anything this should give her a challenge and Sakura always loved a good one. Whats better than getting your boyfriends memory back of you? She couldn't think of one.

So she scrubbed her face cleaned before washing the suds off her body before pulling the plug and grabbing her towel as she went out the door to her bedroom. Her mind went through the jutsu's she knew and books that could help out. She, of course, didn't know if Tsunade would allow her to work with his case and to be honest she didn't think she could do that and not want to be nearer to him.

Her stomach decide that she was hungry just as she slipped an over sized shirt on. Grumbling she walked back out while slipping a loose pair of shorts on as she went to the kitchen. She groaned loudly seeing nothing in there expect ramen. Sighing the pink head put some water up to boil before glancing out of the window, surprised that the sun was already down. She must have been in that tub for awhile.

"Well better get some work done before bed…" Sakura mumbled, leaving the water and went to the table. But she glanced around and went to put up clothes instead it was quicker and she can do paperwork while eating. When she neared her shirt she slowed down, staring at the sword hilt katana that lay slightly hidden beneath her red shirt. The blade she knew was dull and wrapped in black cloth before it ties beneath the hilt. Why she kept it? It almost took her life…

_You women just love to waste your time doing pointless things._

Yeah she did. That's why she took it and places it in a scroll before leaving that, what used to be, cave. She never used it, never sharpens it, and only gave it a passing glance before moving on. Slowly she bent and picked her shirt off it than place the clothes down to her, staring at it. Sasuke heard of this fight and never truly believed she was in it; if it wasn't for two small scars on her side and this sword that caused them.

_She watched as Sasuke moved around her apartment seeing this was his first time in her home. She kept the door open while her other teammates walked in, giving hellos. This was his first time allow out of jail only if Naruto and Kakashi kept an eye on him and seeing how they were meant to met up today, Sasuke had to come with them._

_"So Sasuke what do you think of Sakura's place? __Roomy huh?"__ Naruto asked while he plopped down on her couch as she closed the door, wanting to punch him for asking him __that. _

_"Hm."_

_"Well hold on, I just got back from the ER so let me get changed and washed so we can head out." Sakura said making her way to the hallway before disappearing down in. She had no idea what the three talked about as she took a quick shower before throwing on a pair of pants and tank top before grabbing a sweater. She threw her hair up in a messy bun before walking out; quietly thinking she could scare Naruto again. _

_Payback._

_"Why would she have a sword covered like this?" She stopped hearing Sasuke off to her right, knowing what he was looking at. _

_"__Ahh__ that. Kakashi she said that was that puppet guys sword right?" __Naruto's__ voice came from farer away, in the kitchen. There goes payback…_

_"Puppet guy?__Gaara's__ brother?"__Again from Sasuke._

_"No not that puppet guy, the one that was from Akatsuki."Naruto said muffled being he got into her food, again. She heard Sasuke turn by the brush of his clothes against the side table next to her couch._

_"Again why would she have it?" Sasuke said. She heard a sigh and knew it was Kakashi._

_"Sasuke, she fought and defeated him." Kakashi said and a 'hell yeah' from Naruto._

_"I had help and if it wasn't for her I would be dead." Sakura said coming out, walking right by Sasuke just shooting him a glance. "And I would like it if you left that alone." She catches his glare but turned away from him and went to the door followed by Kakashi and the boys._

* * *

_That night all four of them went back to Sakura's apartment, not wanting some poor guy to hit on the wrong girl or the girl so she doesn't pass out in an alleyway. Sasuke having more of a loose tongue says the first thing to Sakura since he's been back when Kakashi tries to pull __Naruto's__ hands off a wall yelling loudly how much he loved Hinata and things about her body._

_"That man must have been the weak one in the group."Sasuke says leaning, he didn't fall against it according to him, wall while Sakura was doing little spins in the street singing softly as she goes so. She didn't know he was watching her do so but when she stops to stare at him, she knew he had been for awhile._

_"What?" She heard but didn't remember what he was talking about, one moment she was singing 'what to do with a drunken ninja' than he spoke, forgetting she planed on not talking to him for the moment._

_"That puppet man…" Sasuke gives a soft growl to the wall that held him, trying to push away and walk. "Sword… Does this thing have arms?"_

_"No to both." Sakura said glaring at him._

_"I LOVE YOU HINATA!!!"_

_"Let go of the damn wall!"_

_That filled the air between the smirking Uchiha and the glaring medic. Who was slowly thinking of ways to kill said Uchiha without it pointing back at her._

_Finally he stops trying to move and just lean back against the wall with his arms crossed. "Of course he was… to you."_

_"He was strong period."_

_"Of course, Sakura."_

_"Don't baby me Uchiha!"_

_"No __no__ I wasn't babying you but just the point still stands… he was only strong because your-"_

_"Uchiha if you said 'because your weak' I'll show you how weak I can be, you spoil rotten brat!"Sakura hissed out while forming fists. "You can't be __a__ Akatsuki member and be weak. He controlled one hundred puppets at once!"_

_"So? Doesn't prove to me he wasn't weak, just had to hide behind a lot of puppets. Face it Sakura."_

_"Shut up!" Sakura yelled before punching next to his shoulder, causing three things to happen. One the wall she punched also was the wall Naruto was holding on to so when it started to fall apart, he flew backwards when Kakashi tugged at the same time. Two the wall 'let' Sasuke go but since he was leaning against it fell backwards, widen eye. Three Sakura was drunk and followed her fist and Sasuke with her thoughts being 'Oh shit, Tsunade is going to kill me.'_

_Sakura landed on Sasuke as he took both their weights on his back against the wood and stone used for the wall. Luck was on their side at least because when Sakura crashed into Sasuke they got pushed farer back into the old building so the blunt of the mess landed near their feet._

_Sasuke groaned from beneath her and she felt it move his chest where she had her head._

_"You're crazy…" _

_"Funny… Thought that was what you are." Sakura replied somewhat cheerfully after all it's not everyday that you miss being hit by something when drunk. Slowly she sat up, kneeling with him between her legs and sat on his abdomen before leaning forward slightly to put her hands on his shoulders. **The drunken pin of doom**She thought but held her giggle in. She stared into his eyes seeing the scowl on his face so she grinned._

_Both knew he could get her off him if he wanted too but with a drunken medic on you, you tend to be nicer so they don't do some medical thing on you in a second… that could hurt._

_"Listen here, Uchiha. I'm not happy with you or your choices. But I haven't told you that… well right now doesn't count! I think their stupid and a waste of time! You're a waste of time and for some god forsaken reason Naruto cares for you! So let me say this; I am not that little girl anymore that needs help from the likes of you! I can defend myself and you saw that last** little**." She stressed that part so he catches she could do worse. Just not in her state of being drunk. "Punch, years of training did that! Hard, bloodily training done by the Hokage! Sasori of the sand was the one I faced. Ah by that look you know the name. An elder from sand and I killed him. That sword was meant for her but I took it and it could have killed me!" Sakura yelled letting one shoulder go to pull her shirt and sweater up enough so he could see her side. "It was poisoned as well… but…" She shook her head letting the clothing drop, not caring when his hand reached out and took hold there, rubbing gently. "But we won and I keep that sword as a reminder of everything. And you know what? I would do what I did again if it meant saving her! I don't regret my actions the only thing I could regret from that is not being more of a help against him! So if you try to tell me that am weak again I'll show you how strong a medic ninja of the leaf can be!" She shouted in his face. She pulled back surprised to see a water drop hit his face. Realizing it was a tear and that she was crying she tried to get off from him, Hearing Naruto outside the building yelling to Kakashi about using the Rasengan while Kakashi told him, loudly that it would take the building down with them still inside._

_But Sasuke held her waist, tighter before grabbing her chin, turning to face him again._

_"Sasuke let me go."_

_"Finally…" Sasuke said as he let a breath out._

_"What?"_

_He grins feeling her stop struggling some so he lets her waist go and moves his hand up to her face and wipe her tears with his thumb. "I almost thought you forgot my name, Sakura." He whispers._

_"I couldn't…" Sakura lets out after taking a deep breath. **This was all because of the drinks**. She told herself in her head. It was the drinks that made her see a smile on his lips before he cupped her face and back of her neck with his hands. It was the drinks that she thought she heard a loud laughing before hearing something hit something else. And that something else falls to the ground groaning._

_It was the drinks that made him… her… both of them kiss._

Sakura smiles sadly before picking the sword up and placed it back on the wall. She heard the water hitting fire so she left the clothes on the floor and ran into the kitchen, turning the stove off. It was their first kiss and she had wished that he would forget that she was speechless when he pulled back. But he didn't and he smirked after each kiss he place on her. Letting her know what he did to her.

It was that night that started them off together and it was nice to be with him. She also found out he, when he spent the night, was a big snuggler and loved to keep her in bed so she was late for work so she set her clock earlier so she could get to work on time but even that he found out and just kept her up later as well.

He even placed some of his clothes there so he could change in the morning. He seemed a bit upset when she told him that she didn't want kids at her age and wanted to go far in her job.

But he understood and just held her that night.

Well if she was going to have all that back than she best get working and eating of course.

Sakura finished her cooking, not that hard to cook ramen and made her way to the table, glancing at the sword before sitting down placing her bowl and cup of water down as she went before picking up the folder Tsunade left her.

Sakura groaned seeing paperwork that she could only do in the hospital while she had the files about reports and everything else that went with running the hospital. Sakura forgot that the review was due soon.

"Damn you Tsunade." Sakura whispered throwing the papers back in the folder and placing it to the side while taking afew bites of ramen. Tsunade was the one who should be doing this paperwork but put off as 'The head of the hospital job' after Sakura took over for her. Which in all honesty it was the Hokage's job to read the reports from missions to see if ninja were brought to there or not. But it was her job so she did it without truly complaining. Besides it got faster and better when she did and not the gambling Hokage.

The woman sighed before opening up a letter from a child, thanking her for saving her dads life. Sakura smiled before making a new pile. 'Letters to be put in keepsake box' pile.

She continued doing so before finding at the bottom a note from Hinata telling her about Sayuri.

**_-Sakura_**

**_Sayuri is wonderful! I can't thank you enough for letting me work with her. She tells me stories about the past even things about my father when he was a child. She really is a nice lady._**

**_I have gotten her to follow me around outside. She seems to not want to when I told her we could do so that day but always spoke about going out. _**

**_I also found out from her that she has grand nieces and met a little boy who calls her auntie Say. _**

**_But she seemed to shut down when he came so I asked about it._**

**_Turns out their all her brother's children kids – well of course being the grand aunt – but this one looks like him when he was a boy that she will close down because of it. _**

**_You won't believe this – well maybe – Her own mother, after her father died, told her to stay away from her brother and disowned her. But still got her to pay for things, Sayuri let it slip when I was talking about my family._**

**_I think am close to seeing what really happen all those years ago!_**

**_I'm so excited! This will be the first person I helped change if I can crack this!_**

**_Have to go; Ami started something again with Ino._**

**_-Hinata_**

Sakura smiled, finished with her meal. Hinata never did realize she helped a lot of people change for the better. And by the letter seems she token a big liking to the older lady and Sakura could bet that Sayuri took a liking to the young Hyuuga heiress too. Sakura put Hinata's letter down on top of the folder and other papers that she needed to do in the hospital. She then stood and walked to the kitchen, putting her bowl and cup down in the sink before walking back out, grabbing the keep pile as she walked by and made her way to her room, switching lights off as she went.

Sakura place the pile down on her desk before turning on a lamp near the bed before fixing the bed up so she could lie down and sleep.

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke the next day still tired but she had work to do and two guys to let out of the hospital and or heal a loud blonde if he kept Kakashi up. Plus see what was going on with Sasuke. So with that she threw the covers off, got dress in record time, grabbing the pile of hospital papers as she went while making a mental note to buy food on her lunch break and made her way out of her door.

Sakura made it on time with afew minutes before six in the morning. She knocked on the front desk as she walked by throwing a "Wake up and go home." Over her shoulder to the sleeping night nurse that man the front desk.

"Welcome back…" She heard the nurse say sleepily. She went to her office, raising her eye brow seeing the door slightly open, with temps and trainees standing near it as voices were yelling from the door.

"Ok out of my way!" Sakura said making the little group jump and move enough for her to make her way in. She saw Hinata red in the face standing in the corner, shaking her head over and over with her eyes closed while Ino screamed from behind her desk at a purple head that Sakura knew was Ami who was yelling right back standing with her hands flat against the surface of the desk. Sakura sighed and closed the door before placing a silencing jutsu on it.

When she turned she yelled out. "Shut the hell up!"Hinata gasped and stared at her in slight shock as Ino looked to the door, looking like she was going to yell back but held her tongue. Ami, the ever smart one, turned and yelled back.

"Fuck off bitch!" Before she turned back and started swearing up a storm to Ino who only moved from the desk with a smirk on her face, making her way to Hinata.

Sakura moved and pulled Ami down into the chair behind her while slamming her work down on her desk, glaring. Ami shut up.

"Now! Let's forget for a moment that you just told your boss to fuck off and called her a bitch." Sakura said sweetly as she went to get her chair back from the corner where she guessed it got kicked. "Ino, Hinata please take those seats there." Sakura said waving to the last two chairs in the room. They went willingly, knowing that Sakura didn't like drama first thing in the morning by the workers nor was it wise to make her madder to start yelling. Sweet voice was used when she was close to ropes end or she was teasing one of their male friends.

"Now that everyone is seated. Ami shut up. Will one of you two." Sakura holds a hand up to Ami who was going to start again while she points to her friends. "Tell me why the temps and trainees are standing outside of my door most likely wondering why it's so quiet now?"

"Well for one little miss-" Ino takes a deep breath to not finish her remark and Sakura smiled, anger management is working so well for her friend. "Ami, here, was found by Hinata in a patient's room having sex with said patient."

"Hinata?"

Hinata just nods turning brighter. Ami whips around and starts in. "She didn't even knock! She has lousy bedside manners!" Sakura slams her hand down on the desk making only Ami wince.

"Is this why you only have male patients? Because you're… bedside manners are so far greater than everybody else's?" Sakura asked staring the purple head girl down. Ami never got to become a ninja. She didn't have the skills to get that far in it. But she liked to tell everyone she didn't want to have a mans body, it would destroy the 'perfect' female woman. She did have the curves that a lot of guys go for but everyone knew she couldn't keep her legs close, this problem only adding to others. Sakura's eyes harden. This is the last problem from her.

"Ami I am sick of this bull crap. I don't care who you are or who you think you are. You let trainees and temps have your keys, which myself and others have told you are against the rules! Because of all the things they could get into! What would happen if they gave you the wrong pill or IV drip? Hmm? That patient could die! And it wouldn't be on the trainees head… some but most of it will be on yours and you will go to jail for killing someone."

"What's the difference…" Ami mumbled thinking they wouldn't hear her. Sakura raised her eye brow.

"What are you talking about Ami? Difference?"

"You're a ninja you kill-"

"I am a medic ninja! Yes I have killed before and you know what? Those people were trying to kill me! There would be a huge difference if you killed someone! They, the patients you get don't try to kill you! If you kill one you will be charged with murder!" Sakura took a deep breath while rubbing her temples while Ami shook with rage.

"So all what? All your patients try to kill you? Wonder why!" Ami shouted, standing up.

Sakura stood, using her few inches that made her taller, to stand over the girl, forcing her back down.

"Some do! You deal with normal people and ninjas who are about to be let go to go back on missions! I, Hinata and Ino are all ninja! Jounin! And we were trained to deal with jutsu's that could cause someone to go insane and try to kill you! Some of our patients don't know where they are when they wake and the first person they see is us! Their going to attack because that's what they were train to do! Now you will stay in that damn chair or so help me I'll make sure you do! Also shut up!" Sakura yelled before sitting back down herself. "And that is off topic and the topic being is you and your behavior. You have let keys in the hand of trainees and temps. Your trainees left the medicine locker a mess causing others to go through it and really look for what they need. Thank the lord that during an emergency the locker was cleaned up before hand because it would, no could cost someone their life! Sometimes I also get reports about your keys being left all over the place!

"Also some of your younger trainees are so bad at what they do I get complains from patients! I had to let some go because of how badly they were trained but most of the time I had place them under someone else. Now I find out your sleeping with some of your patients?! This has gone far enough! I don't care anymore what you do here! You're fired and so help me if you find your way back in this building and you don't need medical help –"

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!!" Ami screams slamming her hands on the desk before pushing most of the papers off.

"YES I CAN! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME YOU CAN JUST GO TO TRY TO BUG THE HOKAGE ABOUT IT!!" Sakura screamed right back pushing her desk off to the side, grabbing Ami's arm as she tried to hit her and pulled her to the door. "But good fucking luck on that! She'll get my report soon enough! And if your brother by some police today or tomorrow remembered what you just try to do!" Sakura said throwing the jutsu off before ripping the door off and throwing it off to the side with a growl to the people around her office. They ran down the hallway or just backed up to the other side, fear pouring off them in waves. Sakura yanked hard on Ami's arm when she tried to force her arm away from Sakura's hand before Ami brought her other hand and try to slap her.

Sakura whipped around, pulling Ami making her lose balance before pushing her to the wall. Sakura grabbed her other arm and pinned both behind her back while Ami swore up a storm before Sakura place a silencing jutsu on her mouth, growling. "You can also remember trying to slap or whatever too. Don't let me see you again or losing your job is the less of your worries." Put pulling her away from the wall and marched her to the nurse and doctors break room before pushing her in the bathroom and placed a locking jutsu on it so she couldn't get out all the while mumbling. She moved out the door, thankful that there wasn't anyone outside the room expects the new nurse that took over the front desk duties.

"May?" Sakura said holding back from yelling at the older woman. When she got a nod she said. "Can you be a dear and call the police for civilians? Also a need a nurse or ninja whoever that knows how to unlock a locking jutsu so the police can collect Miss. Ami?"

"Of course boss." May said with a gently smile before turning to the phone and dialing the police number.

"Oh never mind with a ninja hun!" Sakura said waving Kiba down. "Kiba do me a favor will ya? I got Ami in the break room bathroom so when the civllian police show up could you first tell them to come to my office than unlock the door for them when I get done with them?"

"Ahh well… I was here for my check up." Kiba started before Sakura placed her glowing hands on his chest. She gave him a nod.

"Well all looks fine from here so will you?"

"Yeah sure… What happen?"

"Long story, told later, got to go fix my door and office before talking with Ino and Hinata before the police show up than I get to do paperwork before- crap! Kakashi and Naruto! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled before running the hallway leaving the nurse and Kiba staring after her in shock.

"I don't think boss got away long enough…" May said hanging the phone up.

Kiba leaned again the break room door, nodding. "Nope not long at all."


	5. Awakening Chapter Five

**Hi! first real sorry i havent posted for this story for awhile. i had it going and almost done than am like 'i dont like it. grrr' and deleted it. second after my grring i couldnt think what to write. tell ya the truth took me a week just to write this. disapointing really. third yes its short. buuut it's getting somewhere... somewhere i want it. i hope it doesnt make to much sence because thats the way this chapter should be. dont worry you'll catch on what i was going for this chapter later on. than you'll be like ' well that was stupid!' or 'oooo ok... i get it..' lol **

**another thing its short. because i hit a road block with this one. but next one will be like the rest. it's just school has been getting hard with alot of homework so there wasnt much time to sit down and write like normal. also had to many oneshot bunnies running around and it got in the way of my other stories. no more i hope.**

**I hope you do like this one and please keep a open mind. everything will be shown later of why it's getting like this and ... stuff? yeah**

**enjoy**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Second Chances

Chapter five: Continuing of the Headaches

Turns out when Sakura got to the room she placed Kakashi and Naruto that Hinata had stopped by and let them out for her before she came in. She was told the nurse cleaning the room. So with that she went back to her office where both her friends still sat after placing the door to the side and calling a repair man to show up and do the rest.

Sakura gave them a smile seeing them picking up papers and fixing the office up a little before walking over and helping them. Ten minutes later they had the place looking normal enough with a door ripped off and some dents in the wall and desk. But all was well enough for Sakura.

"Ok Hinata I need you to write a report about what you saw and with what patient so that I can talk to that patient to get a report as well as for the police. I also need you both to write down everything that happen before and after I came following when Hinata walked in and I need those asap so this can be done and over with soon." Sakura said finding her report papers and giving them to the girls with a pen each. She grabbed a clipboard before placing her own papers on it. "Hinata name please." She said writing down the date and her name.

After Hinata gave her the name Sakura left them to write up their reports and she found herself in a chunins room ten minutes later. By the time she got his end and got back to her office to find two police there she was more than irritated. It wasn't even noon yet and her office had dents and her door was gone plus she fired a doctor, a lousy one but still. She still had her morning rounds to do.

She got to work on those after the police was gone and Kiba stopped with the questions. By noon she had her rounds done and Ami's seeing how she stopped at her first one for some time. Sakura than got to her office and started on the reports for Tsunade about Ami and the hospital needs and progress.

She was so caught up with her work, spinning in her chair to the file cabinet before spinning back with the file she wanted and continuing with her work. She didn't notice the man standing at her door with his hand rose as if to knock if there was a door but made no move to let her know he was there. Simply watched her as she moved and worked. His black eyes moved from her to take in the few pictures on the wall. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and her stood in one with them wearing their normal outfits or as normal as they got. That one seemed older with them looking younger standing just inside the gates and didn't know they were going to have a picture shot of them. They were bent over looking at a scroll before someone called them making them glance over at the camera. Another picture had the girl again but this time with the Hokage looking like they just got done with some training. Both had dirt stains on their clothes and faces some blood spots on them but smiling happily with tonton jumping towards them. Both of these pictures looked like they belonged in her house not in her office but perhaps they were there to give some life to the little room. There were two more; one showing the medic ninjas all together and the other with Ino and Hinata in scrubs, looking pleased and happily chatting with each other.

Now the problem he saw in these were this girl, Sakura, was with people he's known for along time. Not once had he seen her with them or them talking about a pink hair medic that ran the hospital. Just with the picture of the three girls together showed that they were friends. So did she move when he was gone? If so he was here for a year before leaving again, Naruto seem to know her well. He talked about her none stop before he went home and changed.

His eyes went back to the girl to see her standing with her back towards him putting the files away mumbling. Finally he knocked on the frame causing her to jumped and give a surprised yell before she turned and stared at him with widen green eyes.

"S-Sasuke. Ahh… what are you doing here. In my office. Out of bed?" Her voice seemed to go from surprised to angry with each word. She had her hands balled on her hips glaring at him. He raised an eye brow when a slim finger was pointed at him. "You need to be in bed! And who said you can leave the upstairs? Get before you get in trouble."

"I was told to speak with Haruno." He said quietly moving into the room glancing at the door lending on the wall and the dent on the other side as he stood behind one of the chairs in front of her desk. She eyed him before grabbing a pen.

"Who said this?" She asked with the pen hovering over the paper.

"I didn't catch her name; she came in and told me I was fine to leave." Sasuke said not adding she gave him a wink when she told him to see Sakura. Sakura placed the pen down before motioning him out as she picked up the last file on her desk before walking around her desk.

"Fine but you shouldn't be release until Tsunade says so. I'll walk you there." Sakura keeping herself together as she moved pass him.

"I don't need you. I know where her office is." Sasuke said with a frown moving out into the hallway with her catching her stiffen before she moved again.

"That's all good, so glad really but I have some business with her as well and your not release meaning your under my 'law' until you are. Cant have you running around by yourself to return here unless ANBU brings you back." She said stiffly nodding to the nurse at the front desk before walking to the doors. "Come on Uchiha." She said noticing him standing near the desk, glaring at her. Normally that glare would send people cowering from him but she was too used to seeing him like that. Uchiha mood swings were his specialty after all and after so many years one gets used to them. "Come on I don't have all day and you want out of here right?"

"You're annoying." He huffed out walking over with his arms crossed over his chest. She laughed at the old comment. She smiled up at him when he stepped next to her. She waved off his questioningly look. He wouldn't understand how it made her feels that he said that; probably think her weird if she told him.

As she walked with him falling into step with her she tossed out. "That isn't the first time someone told me that. I just find it funny that my patients say that when am trying to give them their meds or do a check-up." This was true but not why she laughed.

They walk in silence to the tower with Sakura nodding to someone she knew or checking her watch, after this she can have her lunch before going back to work. Hopefully the repairman comes when she was gone; she hates not have a door. Sasuke kept his arms crossed while glancing out of his eye at her before frowning and looking away.

He enjoys the silence but she doesn't look like someone who would but there she is acting like this a normal thing with her. Finally it got the better of him.

"What happen to your door?" He asked facing away from her.

"Ah a doctor gave some trouble and the door was in my way. Sort of lost control for a moment." She said with a slight blush and a smile. He raised an eye brow at her.

"He took your door off?"

"It was a girl and no I did." She said with a pout with him thinking she couldn't do that. His deadpan look proved that much. They fell back into silence with her fuming. He thought she was weak… again! Sakura marched ahead of him as they got into the tower heading straight to Tsunade's office. Before Sasuke could knock he stared at the daring girl as she just walked in.

"Ah Sakura!" Tsunade started but stopped when the girl glared at her placing the file on her desk.

"Don't you try being all loving you! This is work that you should have been doing and you know it! Yet you send it to me!"

"Sakura don't you start yelling at me! I'm Hokage!" Tsunade yelled back at the pink head, standing up.

"I'll yell as much as I want!" Sakura said placing her hands flat on the desk trying to stop the smiling from blooming on her face.

"I win." Tsunade said smiling as she sat back down, picking up the file while Sakura sighed.

"I know I can't stop that." Sakura said rubbing her neck as Sasuke walked in, closing the door behind him wondering what just happened.

"I know that's why I bet you that so now here are the files I want down by tonight." Tsunade said waving to a pile off to the side, still reading Sakura's reports.

"Alright. Oh by the way one of the nurses said he could leave, did you know of this?" Sakura said waving behind her at the male at the door while she moved to check out the pile of her newest work. They made this bet when Sakura became head medic. They would start yelling at each other about anything, hair out of place to how their office looked anything that they could find. Who ever smiles or laughs first gets to do the others work. So far Tsunade was winning the most but Sakura got her sometimes.

"Yeah I knew. I told them if he was awake he could leave, there's nothing wrong with him." Tsunade said watching the Uchiha before switching to Sakura. "But do want him under watch incase something happens." Sakura glanced at her teacher before whipping back to look at the smirk on the blondes face.

"Oh no Tsunade don't do this to me!" Sakura said begging her.

Sasuke frowned at this, she was acting like doing a quick check up on him was an awful thing to do. Of course he wasn't to happy about it but it got him out of that room he could deal with someone doing a checkup now and again.

"Who else would and not do something." Tsunade said smiling.

"Ah… Oh you're… Fine but if I do this you do your work?" Sakura asked with a small smile but turned into a pout when Tsunade shook her head and dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks for the report." Tsunade said before the door closed.

"I'll see you tonight than every night for two weeks." Sakura said balancing the papers and scrolls as they walked outside.

"I could be out." Sasuke said.

"That's fine I'll do it after training is what I meant." Sakura said with a glare.

"Hm."

That was the end or so he thought because he walked off without waiting for her to say anything. He was going to make sure she didn't find him after his training.

_It's not like she knows what training ground we're going to be using today._ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

_How did she know?_ Sasuke thought frowning.

"Hey Sakura! Don't worry I kicked Sasuke's butt!" Naruto said laughing. Sakura shook her head as she took her coat off before adding her gloves and shin guards.

"Fine if you're done kicking his butt, come try mine." Sakura said with a grin. Hers was answered by a smirk before both disappeared only to reappear near the trees with Naruto using Sakura's arm to push away from her before they hit, leaving a crater. Sasuke stood watching as both continued their deadly dance each predicting who was going to do what and how they moved; showing they know each other for a long time and worked together and trained together.

How is it that during those times he never seen her? Naruto never talked about a girl throwing him through trees. A girl who slips the earth open with one hit and grabs trees and using them as weapons.

Glaring at the two doing taijustu before he walked away. No way was he going to stuck around for some weirdo to look at him.

"Ok, ok! You win Naruto!" Sakura said laughing from the ground, pinned under him. Naruto grins but gets off holding a hand out to her.

"Yeah I know. I'm great!" Naruto said helping her up.

"Whatever." She said while rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Hey Sasuke! What to go for… where he go?"

"What?!" Sakura yelled looking around for their dark hair teammate before growling. "Oh he's so dead!"

"What?"

"I was going to check on him after this training!" Sakura stomping to her coat before putting it on with Naruto trailing behind her. "He just left even when I told him I was going to do it too!"

"Oh well luck with that Sakura. You know how he gets with medics and everything." Naruto said rubbing his neck still trailing behind her as she leaped to the trees and made her way back to town. "What me to come with you?"

"No that's fine Naruto, I can handle him. Thanks anyways." Sakura said giving him a smile over her shoulder.

"Well ok than… I'm going for ramen!! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura waved at him before leaping to the closest building and rebounding from that one to another heading straight to the Uchiha compound. Ten minutes later found her standing outside pounding on his door without any answer.

"Fine! Be a spoil little brat!" Sakura screamed before pulling out her notepad and pencil she left in her pocket and reading down a message before placing it on the door. "That's see him find from me after this." Sakura said with a smirk before moving away and went to her place.

* * *

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Sasuke answered waiting for Naruto to open his door. Naruto took his keys out while Sasuke watched them noticing something but allowed Naruto to finish opening the door. Both men walked in and took a sit in the living room. Sasuke threw his keys to Naruto which he caught. "Whose key is that?"

"Ahh… Yours?"

"No the one with the pink top." Sasuke growled out. When getting into his house he notice the strange key linked with the others and after trying it on all his doors and locks he went to Naruto's place thinking it was his; it wasn't.

"Oh! Hey that's Sak- ahh… mine?" Naruto offer weakly.

"No it isn't."

"Well, ah, hey want some milk?" Naruto asked jumping up to get some.

"No it's rotten."

"No it isn't!" Naruto stiffs it before making a face while pulling away. "Ok fine."

"Naruto you have one too. What does it go too?"

"A house?"

"And?"

"A lock!" Naruto said with a smile while pointing a finger at his door before grabbing a glass to pour water into.

"Naruto." Sasuke growls out.

"Listen maybe Kakashi's place, who knows?"

"Kakashi never gave us keys to his place, Naruto."

"Sai? Yamato?"

"No."

"Hey listen princess am sleepy and wanting a shower so unless you want to join me…?" Naruto said finishing his water noticing now the Uchiha was glaring daggers at him. "Than get out! 'Cause in five seconds am going to be naked!"

"You're gross." Sasuke said walking to the door. He'll find out later, just a matter of time.

"Yeah well am the one with a girl, figure that out dickhole."

"Hm."

* * *

Cold. Soundless. Nothing.

How to say this… it's like floating, floating in blackness but light as well. It's just there but if you could move your head it would leave or not. Maybe that's the light they talk about.

But I couldn't move.

I was frozen but free. Cold but warm. Everything was peaceful, quiet… hell.

Oh it was great in the beginning. There was no annoying blonde yelling about something, no girl punching or yelling too. Of course I was in pain, a lot of pain at first. But the pain went away.

I could feel something, just there but wasn't there. Like a memory of a touch; you feel it but it wasn't happening.

I had that a lot after the deaths.

So many deaths; the blood, the screams, bones, and the smell of burning flesh and earth.

Nothing good, never good.

Oh I remember smelling flowers but that seem covered by the other terrible smells. The smells were right there, beautiful wonderful smells but the moment I take a sniff the burning comes back.

I stop trying.

I stopped.

There.

I thought I saw something – pink perhaps? It covered with something else though… red water? Maybe, most likely not though.

Right, I know this isn't where I belong. Call it a gut feeling but I know it's not.

If I remember colors in a place where there's any darkness than it can't be where I belong. Right?

That's the idea at least.

Believe me I've had time to come up with them. Maybe this is a sign of… something. Oh hell lost that thought. It'll come back, maybe, sometime.

That's another thing… my thoughts are everywhere. I can't stop them, can't pause and keep to one thing. They come and go some longer than others.

Mostly death. Heh makes me wonder if that's what my life is about; death.

Am I dead?

Or am I waiting for death to come?

Wish it wouldn't take so long.


	6. Awakening Chapter Six

**Am thinking of changing the name to Second Chances: The Awakening. than a sequel called Second Chances: The Findings because i had forgotten what i was doing with this story but i was sitting around playing maj jong or how ever you spell it and just thought of a great thing for this but how this is going and how i was thinking it... well it wouldnt go well together in one story so for all you Sasuke Sakura fans i am making a sequel. XD**

**So am thinking one or two more chapters with this one than calling it quits so i can work on the new one of it. **

**So please enjoy this and sorry it took me so long to put it up. I got lost on it and couldnt think of something but now i did. hehe...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Felina****

* * *

**

Second Chances

Chapter Six: Is this cheating?

Sakura was pleased with herself for the past two days. So what if Sasuke saw her note and hunted the Hokage down asking if she could stop him from going on missions and Tsunade told him of course Sakura couldn't but she could tell her that it wasn't a good idea for him to go on missions.

He let Sakura check his head from there on.

But don't only that she got Tsunade to send Ino instead of her to Suna. Tsunade had laugh at her reasons but loved to play in peoples lives like this so she was more than happy to try being match maker again. Ino glared at her for it but went.

And it keeps the Hokage out of her life for awhile.

Naruto and Kakashi had warned her about Sasuke finding her spare key she let him have as well as them but she wasn't too worried about it. She told them, as much as it hurt her to believe and say out loud, Sasuke doesn't remember her and everything they have done with each other. He truly believes that their third person on the squad all those years was Sai. She's just some person he's finally meeting. So there was a new key on his key ring, oh well.

She didn't leave anything at his house so there was no problem there and as long as he doesn't enter her apartment than he wouldn't know. Maybe it would help trigger his memory if he did see some pictures of them together but it could also make him think that the pictures were fake and she was some crazy lady trying to say they were teammates, friends, and a couple.

It could end badly for them all if that happens.

Sakura also had some time to think about the strange happenings. Sasuke didn't remember her or their times together, all of them. The first thing was this jutsu was powerful and she was glad the one who casted it was gone from the world. The second thing she thought of was this could be a good thing. Before he left to chase down his brother with Kakashi and Naruto, they were having some problems together.

Small things that just added up.

He would sometimes think her weak and annoying and tried to step in when she could handle herself but he thought she couldn't. She would complain about him holding back from her still after everything they went through and he would glare and storm away from her to someone else's bed. She was going to end it between them that night he left after she found out his bed hopping but he had taken her to a nice restaurant before whispering sweet nothings in her ear while hr made slow love to her.

Than he was gone.

Now she could see him smiling at little jokes that was told around him and even went out with the group when he used to hate being around them, just wanting to spend time training or hiding from everyone. Of course he still had his temper and drive to find things out and to figure it all out but he wasn't so brooding anymore. Like killing his brother had freed him from whatever hell he locked himself in.

Forgetting her.

So if it helped him than so be. She made her choice before he left and she now had to stick to it. Now they could start anew and try to be friends. They never were before or not in his eyes, he didn't need nor want friends. But now they could try to be that. She could go to him as a person wanting to be his friend.

She had told this to Tsunade, before telling her about Ino and Kankuro of course and the Hokage wasn't happy with her idea and plan but came around and thought it was fine for Sakura than everyone else should support her in the choice.

No one was to talk of Team 7 having a girl named Sakura Haruno on it. No one was to tell Sasuke about his (ex?) girlfriend Sakura. Sakura Haruno is friends with Naruto and Kakashi and joins them for training, a medic ninja who trained under the fifth Hokage and second only to the Hokage herself in the field of healing. She was on the sidelines when they all were younger and of course he didn't remember her because he was to busy with his plans and being away with Orochimaru to see her.

The reason Sakura was so pleased with herself was because she was out foxing Sasuke for the past three days, including the note stuck to his door and she knew he was getting irritated with the village, her and her quick comebacks and dodges.

She was having a blast doing it. She doesn't remember the last time Sasuke became so intent on her other than in the bedroom and she was soaking it up.

Who are you? He would ask her after she sent Naruto flying through the trees with a punch.

Sakura Haruno. She would answer with a breath taking smile before punching the ground, splitting the earth under him.

Why do you look familiar? He would ask when the team 7 go out for dinner together.

Well silly, I've been in this village all my life! Of course I would look familiar. She would say laughing.

"I remember you."

Sakura broke out of her thoughts when she heard that. They were in a room where she just got done with the normal checkup on his mind and was writing down some of the things she found again. The same thing as always; a block of charka and a huge seal that was attached to his memories, so huge in fact it looked like it was in there for awhile.

She glanced over at him, biting her lower lip. "Oh?"

"Yes." He looked so smug sitting on the exam table his legs hanging off the side with his hands placed on top of his knees, a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

"And what do you remember?" She said gently and quietly not betraying the hope that roused up with his words. Just maybe…

"You fought Ino and lost."

"We tied." There goes the hope, sinking down to her feet as he shrugged.

"Than again when my team came to that base and fought me. Orochimaru talked about Tsunade getting an apprentice and that person was taking after her to the point of calling her a second Tsunade." Sasuke added getting off the table and standing.

"Well a lot of people said that when I was training with her." Sakura said dryly as she closed his file and headed to the door with him following close behind. "So am not surprised you didn't remember me, we didn't talk a lot when we were children." She commented with a half lie. They didn't talk a lot to each other when they were kids. She talked and he 'hm' her or call her annoying.

"Maybe but I find it strange that I came back we've never met." Sasuke commented.

"But you just said we did; at the base with your team." Sakura said jokingly once they were out of the room and walking down the hallway to her office.

"You know what I meant." Sasuke said frowning at her back. "You hang out with everyone I know, train with my team and act like it comes second nature to be with them all. All I ever hear about you is how you did this or that for them or the village."

"Why, Uchiha. Are you asking about little old me?" She teased over her shoulder before pulling out her keys.

"Not really your name seems to be on everyone's lips and they are more than happy to talk about you if asked." He said watching her find the right key as she stopped in front of her office. He didn't want her to disappear yet so he pushed on the door and kept it shut. Her green eyes flashed to him and glared.

"I have worked to do so you need to move your hand from my door."

"I could when am done." He answered, whispering in her hair. "How is it that everyone knows and seems to love you? Respect what you say and would follow you. I just find it hard to believe that, until now, I never heard of you other than being an apprentice. I will figure you out."

"There's nothing to figure out, I am who I say to be. So step aside." She said staring at the wood of the door while he stared at the top of her head. He stayed and she turned her head and glared, hard. Sasuke pushed away with a heartbreaking smile before walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura stood there watching him till he was out of sight, wondering what that was all about.

* * *

"He thinks I'm a spy?!"

"Just about, Sakura. I saw him walking around asking people how long they knew you and if they could show him the proof of it and well not a lot of people can. Ino could have, with all the pictures she has of you two together as kids and I could show him some pictures of us but I think most of our pictures when we were on a team are team pictures with him in it." Naruto said slurping some noodles down. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, staring up at the roof of the ramen shop.

"Sensei have you seen or heard any of this?" Sakura asked him.

"He had stopped by my house and asked afew questions." Kakashi told them.

"I think your problem is that most of childhood was by yourself or Ino." Naruto piped in digging into a new bowl. "And seeing how you sent Ino to Gaara you lost that supporter. Are you going to finish that?"

"Yes I am. So just because, in his mind, he never saw me or talk to me but everyone else has than I must be a spy? Why not someone in the shadows or he was just being blind in his youth or maybe I didn't want to talk to him and with that he would have never knew me and its only because he sees me now that he notice stuff about me." Sakura said poking Naruto's traveling chopsticks, snapping them in half.

"Those are good points and I had told him that." Kakashi said defending his own ramen from the blonde. "You know how he is; once he gets something in his head it's stuck."

"But the facts!" Sakura protested. She had come during lunch and hunted them down here to tell them what Sasuke had said. Naruto told her what the last Uchiha has been thinking and doing afterwards.

"There's your facts than there's Sasuke's facts." Naruto said finally stopping his hunt of their food to order his own. "He has everyone saying stuff about you, which is normal seeing who you are to the village but he has never seen you before or heard of you. Remember he had back for a year before we left and during that time I guess never saw or heard of you. In his mind of course." He quickly added.

"In his mind or not, you're a spy to him until he finds the truth and that wouldn't add up right." Kakashi commented. "That or he takes the matter into his own hands and deals with you as one would do to a spy."

"Sasuke wouldn't kill Sakura!" Naruto protested hotly.

"He would because he doesn't know me. Oh hell he would have if Yamato didn't step in and he knew me then!" Sakura said hurt.

"Sakura…"

"No, it's… fine, I know how he acts." Sakura sighed out before turning a smile to them both and laughed. "Maybe I should go back to my village huh?"

"This is your village."

The three turned to see Temari entering the small shop and sat down next to Sakura.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Naruto said pointing with his broken chopsticks.

"I have a wedding in two days and Ino is helping out with the dress, which is here." The female blonde said looking at the sheepish looks she got before glaring. "You forgot didn't you?"

"I didn't forgot, Temari." Sakura said smiling. Temari gave her a grin.

"I know you did because you sent Ino away from me so am stuck with Tenten and that girl doesn't know what she's doing."

"Am sorry Temari! I can help you out with it instead, ok?" Sakura pleaded with the blonde who stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Its fine, Sakura, Ino and I finished awhile back now so all I have to do is try it on and see it needs anymore work done. You know? Last minute fixes." Temari said waving Sakura off it. "But what's this about you and the village?"

"Your to nosey!" Naruto said accepting his new bowl.

"Says the King of meddlesome." Temari mumbled causing the medic to giggle.

"I think you've been hanging around Shikamaru to much. You got the –some going on now." Naruto joked out. Temari gave a look of horror to Sakura who gave a sheepish smile and nodded causing the soon to be Nara to groan and rest her head on the counter.

"Hey if you can wait for two more hours, I have a half day so I can help you then." Sakura said laying her money down and giving the rest of her bowl to Naruto. "We could make it a girl's day and I can tell you about it all then too. I need to go or I'll be late on getting back."

"Alright that sounds good. I think if Tenten sees the gown maker one more time, there's going to be a fight." Temari said sitting up again and ordering. Sakura turned to her boys.

"I'll see you guys tonight right?" She asked and continued after they gave their hums of agreement. "Ok well thanks for the talk and keep an ear out on him for me."

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled as she left.

* * *

Sakura got out of work two hours later and met up with Temari at her soon to be house at the Nara's compound where the girl was in another fight with Shikamaru who sat there and frowned at his girlfriend. He did get up long enough to kiss her senseless before walking away leaving the two girls watching him go.

Temari growled and pulled her out of the house, laughing.

The two girls went to the shop and Sakura got to see the bride in her gown for the first time and had to give it to Ino; the girl knew what would look good on the other blonde. The dress made the ninja look soft and delicate. The shoulders were bare and the dress flowed down her body to her hips like a second skin before breaking out into a bell shape and when she spun the dress lifted slightly and wrapped around her legs when she stopped before under spinning itself going back to the bell shape.

The dress needed a little work in the chest area to keep the strapless gown from falling and it was done, ready for the wedding.

Temari showed Sakura the hair style Ino thought would go well for her and Sakura agreed even though the bride looked doubtful she just shrugged and said its one day. After that Sakura got to try on her brides' maid gown and found out that's the real reason she was hunted down.

Sakura grinned and nodded her approval of the light purple dress that looked nothing like the other dresses Sakura was sure they would pick. It had an inch thick strap on the shoulders, leaving the back bare expect for the cross of two straps going from one shoulder to the other side's hip. To Sakura it looked more like a ball dress but Temari said she hated those puffy dresses and didn't want any of them near her or the wedding.

Sakura laughed at that and got hers fixed up to fit her better.

Afterwards the girls paid for their dresses and went out and got afew things that they needed or just want while Sakura told Temari about what they were talking about at the ramen shop. She didn't really listen to Temari's angry rant about the 'damn Uchiha scum' already knowing the sand ninja would act that way. Her two female blonde friends didn't really like Sasuke and didn't care who knew or heard.

She let Temari rant for awhile before changing the subject to her brother and Ino and that got Temari to stop the rant.

They stopped around seven when it started to get dark and went their own ways to their homes and got ready for the Friday night get together of everyone who was in the village of their group and random guest. Tonight was girls picked and they, before hand, had picked a dance club because they didn't want to sit and drink till they were stupid. Oh no, they wanted to drink till they were stupid and do that while dancing.

Plus the guys didn't really like them dancing on the tables of others at the bars they visited. It caused problems for them.

So at nine she was found sitting at a table with a small drink in front of her laughing at something Naruto said to make Kiba spit his drink out across the table where Shino, Neji, and Tenten sat. The music was loud and the bodies were dancing on the floor while others were laughing and drinking their hearts away with friends or people near them.

Tenten was bobbing her head and Neji eyed her knowing the head motive will lead to wanting to dance and it didn't matter where as long as she could dance; she was the first for the table dances most of the time. It was either her or Ino who started and the other followed shortly after the first.

Sakura for once felt like it was a great idea to go and cut loses.

"Tenten let's head to the dance floor!" She shouted across to the brown head. Tenten grinned and nodded before standing up, getting passed the two boys that blocked her way. Sakura joined her but tapped Temari's shoulder. "You want to dance?"

"Sure!"

So the three of them left the boys at the table and went dancing together. Swinging and shaking around and laughing when Kiba joined them soon after they left. He bobbed along with them for awhile before pulling in a random girl and grinded with her. Temari disappeared before returning with Shikamaru who looked like he was ready to run but got into it after Temari kissed him afew times.

It left the single girls to dance with each other and do teasers. Sakura had to bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Neji glaring from their table when Tenten danced with one guy whose bubby danced with her.

To her it seems like someone didn't want to be friends only.

Kiba came to her before she knocked the guy for a loop after he decided to play touchy, feely with her body. He pulled her away, sending a glare to the guy making him walk away and danced the slow song with her.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Notice Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I have." She said with a smirk, wrapping her fingers together at the base of his head, playing with his hair while his hands wrapped around her waist and pulling her close so he didn't have to yell.

"Funny shit that; Neji being jealous of a no named guy." He chuckled out.

"Well you was too when Naruto started noticing Hinata and asking her out of dates." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah but he wasn't a no name guy. He was – is her first crush. And I wasn't jealous; I didn't want her to be hurt." Kiba pointed out. "Naruto, Kakashi would do the same for you if some guy – friend or not, asked you out."

"I know I was just yanking your chain." Sakura sighed, resting her head on his chest dropping her arms down to his waist. "So what's with bugging Ino?"

"Ah nothing just playing, I know she's kankuros."

"Oh? You do know their not going out and Ino seems to hate him?" Sakura said looking up at his grinning face.

"So? You and I both know that girl doesn't hate that man. She just doesn't know how to deal with him. I know she knows he's sorry about that one night thing because when she got back and I found out I let her have it." He said and shook his head to keep her from talking. "I bet you anything, right now, their having one of their brawls and he'll be dragging her off to his room."

"Well he better not! I told him what he should do for her when I was there!" Sakura said hotly making Kiba laugh.

"Whatever, Sakura, you know it will happen soon enough." He pulled back slightly searching her face. "How are you holding up?"

Sakura sighed and drop her head back to his chest, hugging him. "Better than what I thought I would be doing I guess. Did you know he thinks am a spy now?"

"Yeah I heard that, he asked Shino questions about you today." Kiba said hugging her back. "Just be careful around him. He's unstable."

"Thanks and I know but-"

"But nothing! If it was up to me I would lock his ass up and keep you far away from him. He doesn't like how everything is and with this mind thing his brother did to him he seems to think you're someone to watch. You should talk to Shino; he'll tell you everything he thinks about that guy."

Kiba's one of those people who doesn't like Sasuke too.

"Promise me if he tries anything you'll beat the crap out of him and run; also to talk to Shino about his thoughts and ideas on this."

"Kiba-"

"Promise me and Naruto, Sakura. Naruto wants you to promise too. The guys worried sick about this mess." Kiba said tighten his grip on her slightly. Sakura looked to see Naruto laughing about something but giving her a look, watching her.

"Alright, I promise to watch myself around Sasuke." Sakura sighed out, pulling away from him. Kiba watched her for a moment before nodding and waving to Naruto at the table.

"Good now let's get a drink!" Kiba said pulling her away from the floor to the bar counter.

"Jezz go from gloom to happy in seconds." Sakura said dryly letting her self get pulled away.

"Yeah well we all can't be brooding messes like the asshole."

Sakura bit the inside of her mouth and smiled when he looked back at her. She knew no matter what she would say or do a lot of people would still not like him. Hell he wasn't on her nice list at that moment and even though it's a lie made up by whatever his brother did, she was a "spy" and he just needed proof that she was.

Well she just won't give him any!

And that was her plan. She would do everything she normal did and go about her day as if still waiting for him to come back. Once he gets his memories back she will yell and have a fit than and only than. She would make him pay for thinking her as a spy and going away for a year after everything they went through. Leaving her behind which reminded her…

Naruto did the same thing.

"Oh no. you have that gleam in your eye."

"Yeah just remembering what Naruto did." Sakura said taking her drink Kiba ordered for her before they moved to the table, her eyes only for the blonde male who was once again laughing up a storm. She gently placed her drink down, smirking at the back of her preys head.

"Oh Naruto." She called sweetly. Naruto whipped around with a big smile on his face but it disappeared once he saw her face.

"Ah. Hi Sakura." The prey said nervous. They stood smiling at each other before Sakura snapped and Naruto yelled and tried to get away by running around the table and others tables with an enraged Sakura closely behind him. "I didn't do it Sakura! I didn't say anything Sakura! Kiba lied whatever he said was a lie!" He kept on repeating while Sakura didn't say anything just kept on chasing him. She finally tackled him down once they got near their table with a small battle cry. Naruto was laughing while she went about pinching his arms that covered his face.

"This is for leaving me behind again!" Sakura told him after leaning closer so she didn't have to yell.

"But Sakura you already punched me for that!" Naruto yelled between his laughing. "Ow ow ow! Ok now that's starting to hurt!"

"Good! Am going to pinch your skin off than re grow it only to pinch it off again! Maybe that would teach you not to do that sort of thing to me again!"

"I'm sorry! Am sorry! I won't do it again I swear!"

"You swear huh?" Sakura said stopping her attack long enough for Naruto to catch his breathe. "Like you swore not to spy on the women's bathhouse?"

"Hey don't talk about that!"

"You spied on the bathhouse, Naruto?" A soft voice said from above them. Naruto and Sakura looked up and saw Hinata standing next to Kiba over them. She looked a little scared of the thought of her boyfriend doing something like that. Naruto gave Sakura a fake glare before she stood up and hugged the shy girl.

"Before he found a sweet girl like you; he was a nasty boy who liked doing that sort of thing but since you! Well he's a changed man!" Sakura said causing most of the table to chuckle lightly at her comment. Naruto stood and took over the hugging for her before she started into a speech. Sakura smiled brightly at him before sitting down and collecting her drink back from Kiba who took it back before the chase.

"Thanks."

"No problem, not everyday you get to see Naruto pinched to death." Kiba joked.

"Yeah right your just liking the view." Tenten said leaning fully on the table towards them. Sakura and Kiba exchanged looks before laughing.

"Like it would matter!" Sakura said.

"I don't want my balls handed to me again!" Kiba added bringing up one time when he thought it would be funny to slap her butt. She made it funny… for herself at least. Kiba? Well he wasn't happy and stayed away from her for a whole week. But they got over the near female making of Kiba and the slap butting thing and went to being friends.

"I think it is about time for you to ask to Shino, Sakura. Why not leave this nosy place and go to a small restaurant." Neji said after returning to the table. He looked to Shino who seem to get what the glance meant because he turned to Sakura.

"I do not mind paying for a meal. I am hungry." Shino said standing up and putting his hand out to her. Naruto looked over Hinata's head before whipping back to Sakura.

"Yeah go for it! Perhaps Hinata and I can join you?" He asked Shino who gave a quick nod.

"Alright some things up." Sakura said leaning away from the out stretched hand while Kiba stood to see what the fuss was about. Sakura didn't try knowing she wouldn't see anything from her view point while the bodies were in the way. "Why are you so quick to get me out of here? And Naruto you speak much better when your trying to hide something, why is that?" To her last question she got a shrugged as an answer.

"We are trying to relocate you and Shino, so you may have your talk. Even Naruto and Hinata will join you. Or perhaps we all should go?" Neji added making the other males nodded and the girls give them harden looks.

"Your trying to get us all to leave so you guys can go to bar, is that it?" Tenten said before Sakura could say something.

"You're using Sakura's problem as a get away?" Hinata said surprised at the men in their group but it was mostly pointed at Naruto who seemed to melt under her stare.

"No that isn't it!" Naruto protested but Sakura slammed her glass down as she stood.

"Let's go girls, the boys want to go to the bar, so let them go and we can head over there." Sakura said waving the men away while the rest tried to get by the one's standing.

"Sakura that isn't it!" Naruto said again.

"Oh… Oh!" Temari burst out after Shikamaru whispered in her ear. She whipped to Sakura with an angry glint in her eyes. "That stupid bastard is here!" she yelled causing the guys to shake their heads or groan and even stare at Shikamaru who shrugged and looked away. Sakura stood still wondering what bastard she was talking about seeing how basically all guys are one if she's mad at them. Then it clicked.

Sasuke.

"You guys! This is stupid, just because he's here doesn't mean I have to leave! I will not let him take chase me out of every place I go." Sakura stated to them. "It's fine, ok? If things are going to get back to normal than we must talk but me running away every time he shows up is only going to confirm his doubts about me." She smiled at them and waved off whatever they were going to say while pushing past Naruto only to stop short at the sight.

"I bet that asshole knew we were going to be here." She heard Temari said.

"Sak-Sak-Sakura may-mayb-maybe we sh-sh-should go."

"Hinata don't get upset."

Sakura stared at Sasuke having a heated make-out with Ami as she slipped a piece of paper in his pocket. She spun around feeling sick almost falling into Shino who caught her arms.

"Let's get you home, Sakura." Shino said gently but she shook her head and stared at Naruto holding back to her tears. He understand her because he nodded and whispered into Hinata's ear before Neji step forward and became bodyguard for the Hyuuga heiress again as Naruto went to Sakura.

"Thanks Shino, I got her." Naruto said pulling Sakura into a half hug holding his hand out, taking her purse from Temari who passed it over.

"Let's go Shikamaru I don't feel like dancing anymore." Temari said following the two friends out while everyone picked up not feeling up to staying.

As they passed Sasuke, Sakura closed her eyes and hid her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"What's going on?" She heard Sasuke ask.

"We don't feel like hanging out, so maybe next Friday." Naruto answered not stopping as he did. "I'll see you tomorrow during training." He added tightly. Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her and she kept from running away but she did stop when there was a slapping sound and some gasps.

Looking behind her, she saw Temari behind pulled back by Shikamaru and Kiba while Sasuke blinked several times, surprised planted on his face as he watched the Sand ninja allowed her self to be pulled away. His head turned and his eyes locked with hers and glared.

Bone chilling is what it feels like when his eyes lock on you like that.

* * *

Well the pain came back and in full swing. My body twitched and if i wasn't in so much pain i would be happy to have movement for once.

My legs moved and arms twitched uncontrollable even when I tighten his muscles. So much pain, so much movement to my once unmovable limbs.

It was hurting, the body felt on fire; burning everything on me, in me… around me.

Now i didn't mind the darkness at least it wasn't like this!

Things, soft glowing.

It's here finally to end this hell of mine.

I feel like he's floating again but this time in cool, gently light making me feel like I was on a boat, swaging back and forward.

It's calming and relaxing.

Maybe he didn't go to hell?

I can move his eyes now even though my body feels heavy and the muscles ache slightly but i wasn't so surprised about that; after what it went through I was happy it wasn't as bad as that pain. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked several times against the blinding light and slight ache before finally after all this time…

I see.

I move.

This, this is much better. I can feel the energy leaving my body and I am becoming sleepier but as long as I can keep them open, I will do so.

Everything is blank wooden brown. I welcomed the change from the blackness.

Ah there's where the light was coming from. I turn my head slowly to the left to see a figure standing, leaning against a door and the sun setting in front of the body.

It's beautiful and gave me hope that I was making it.

My savoir is right there.

It –she- turns slightly and looks back at me with emerald eyes, her hair looking like living flame. She made a motion with her hand towards me before walking to me.

A goddess.

No other word for someone like this.

Someone else joins me; kneeling beside my head, speaking or at least I think the old face was doing. I couldn't hear anything other than some mumbles.

But the goddess leaned over the one kneeling next to me and continues to stare at me with those eyes.

Her emerald eyes shinning with hidden knowledge and strength but with child like interest her full lips curve gently in a smile.

It's the last thing I saw before my eyes couldn't keep opened anymore.


	7. Awakening Chapter Seven

**This is the last of the Awakening story next update will be the start of the Finding story. names can change i havent settled on it but i will keep both stories together here because well i want too and i think it would be easier for everyone. **

**I hope this chapter is a complete shocker to you all and if not well congrats and thanks for not bringing it up in the reviews.**

**If you dont understand what is going on in this chapter please give me the time to type up the new chapter and i will put down everything on that one. Thanks for sticking to this story!**

**enjoy**

**-Felina**

�

Second Chances

Chapter seven: Awake

The village was in a huge movement for the wedding of the Kazekage's sister and the Nara. People seem to forget their own problems and lives to help with the work. This was a first for them to have a wedding on the borders with an ally village where everyone could go if they wanted too and most did. For some it was a break from work and to meet other people from Sand that wasn't on a mission to their own village. 

Sakura put her hurt and confused feelings on hold, wiping her tears away and busying herself with Temari who thought that everyone was just plain weird with how they acted and bustled about for her and Shikamaru. The older girl took to hiding with Sakura while the young medic went about her things. It kept her from thinking of Sasuke and her life. 

Though it was just on the back of her mind.

Sakura knew Temari was using the wedding freaks as an excuse for being at Naruto's first thing in the morning and than stayed with her when she went home. It was nice of her to keep her company after the Sasuke thing last night and Sakura welcomed her happily. The girls stayed at her apartment looking at some photo books and packing. But before long they had to face the world after Chouji came with a message that Shikamaru was about to run. 

Temari frowned and complained that if he couldn't handle his own village than how was he going to deal with hers? 

Chouji pointed out that her village had more insane people than his. Sakura just smiled while Temari gave him a questioningly look.

It was close to midday when people started to file out of the village gates and headed to the Leaf and Sand borders to meet up with the Sand people who would join them to set everything up. The ones staying behind took to helping the others load and give good wishes to them. Temari had to be there with Shikamaru who as far as Sakura could tell didn't look like he wanted to shake another hand. Chouji came soon and pulled his best friend and Temari into a hug and patted Shikamaru on the back afew times after he let them go, both males grinned at each other making Temari roll her eyes with a small smile.

"You're getting married and it's about time." Chouji said giving a wave to Sakura who stood just off to the side. She smiled and waved back.

"You sound like Ino, Chouji." Shikamaru commented to the taller man. Chouji laughed.

"Well am sure she would say that if she was here."

"She'll still say it once we meet up at the border." Temari added looking back to Sakura who had been quiet for the most part.

"Yeah she will plus her speech." Shikamaru said rolling his neck.

"Speech?"

"Ha she still gives that to you?" Chouji shook his head while Sakura grinned. 

"Shikamaru Nara! If I hear your being an ass to her I'll beat your hide for weeks!" Sakura spoke like Ino before raising a brow to Shikamaru. "Does it go like that?"

"About." 

Temari laughed. "Didn't think she would be so nice."

"Ahh she's nice to her friends." Chouji said and he only got looks. "She just shows it a different way, that's all." They kept their stares on him making him sigh. Sakura stepped up and pat his arm with a smile.

"Don't worry we know she is. I bet she'll be happy to know that you defended her."

"Oh, don't tell her! If you do she wouldn't leave me alone!" Chouji said making the group laugh. Sakura sighed looking up at the sky.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow at the border, I have afternoon shift." Temari frowned.

"I thought you were packing for our group."

Smiling, Sakura said. "No I wanted that done before tomorrow because I'm coming with the Hokages group in the morning. Working this shift doesn't promise me a lot of sleep for this trip so I wanted the packing out of the way."

"Oh. Well then see you soon."

"Of course." Sakura said smiling at her friends before walking away. She wished she was walking with them because then she would be with her friends but Tsunade wanted someone other than ANBU with her. Said it would be boring. But she guess it wasn't going to be that bad seeing how Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Shizune was going to be in Tsunade's group as well. 

Thinking of Naruto, she glanced again at the sun and knew he would be at the hospital for some healing from his sparring match with Sasuke. She shuddered with the thought of him. Well she could always pass his case onto another medic. 

Sure it could be called avoiding or running away but she really didn't want to see him at the moment in a small room, alone. That could be dangerous. For who and what she had a clue but didn't want to think about that and if and that's a big if, she had to deal with him she would pull Naruto in with them so he couldn't start a fight with fist.

Sakura didn't want to risk it, not with Sasuke.

Sakura, as she had guessed, was told Naruto and Sasuke had just entered afew moments before her and they had sent Hinata to deal with her boyfriend and his friend but had requested someone to join her. Sakura gave a tight lipped smile before heading to the room the two idiots was with Hinata.

She got to the room just as Hinata was about to knock.

"Hinata wait a second please." Sakura called. Hinata jumped slightly and looked down the hall to her and gave a sigh with a smile before walking towards her.

"Oh thank goodness. I didn't want to be in the same room with them right now." Hinata spoke softly once they stood a little away from the boys' room.

"Well I don't want to deal-"

"With Sasuke?" Hinata said biting her lip. "I'll take Sasuke if you don't want to be near him and even if you don't mind healing him right now I think it would be best if you didn't." Sakura blinked at this and how Hinata had spoken to her. The slight command in the shy girls' voice and how she didn't shake or shown a single sign that she was nervous about it; caught Sakura off guard.

"Hinata I'll be fine as long as you and Naruto are with me." Sakura said once she got pass the shock. But Hinata shook her head rotating on her heels, marching back to the door.

"I wish to heal him so you heal Naruto. Do not question me on this." The Hyuuga commanded of her superior. It left Sakura trying to blink through her shock, failing which had her open hanging open at the other girls back. In the back of her mind a thought popped up wondering if this was the real Hinata but she shook that thought off when Hinata paused at the door again and glanced over her shoulder Sakura, looking ever nervous. 

"I… please understand, Sakura. We don't… you know, with him and you together but mostly him." She added before opening the door and stepping in. Sakura shook her head quickly, moving down the hallway to the room with a shy smile on her face. Her friends were a bit overly protective of her but she was the same with them.

Entering the room she felt the icy glare from the right so she didn't look that way and moved to the left where Naruto sat, humming quietly, and facing the right side of the room watching his girlfriend with his friend.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" Sakura asked already checking him over with her eyes before calling the charka up to her hand, passing it over his check.

"Yup." That was all he said but it said it all with his tone. Her eyes glanced to the side to see a more beaten Sasuke leaning back against the headboard of his bed, frowning down at his lap where his hand stayed in fists. Sure enough hating that he lost to the 'idiot' or at least the blonde gave him a good beating; Sakura wasn't going to ask then and there, not wanting to get Sasuke any madder than he is already.

The group stayed quiet for the whole healing session and when it was done Sasuke sent one more glare at her before marching out of the room leaving the medics and Naruto there letting go of the collected breath they were holding. 

"Do I ever want to know?"

"Sakura… Just give him time am sure he'll come back around." Naruto said giving her a smile.

"Until them, don't be alone with him." Hinata said.

"Or better yet just don't be alone." Naruto added making Hinata nod quickly. Sakura shook her head.

"You two…"

"Please Sakura."

Rolling her eyes at the puppy eye face she was getting from both ends, she walked to the door. "Fine, whatever but I think you guys are forgetting I am a ninja and being one I do know how to fight. Naruto thanks for letting me stay at your place last night."

"Your welcome." He said pulling Hinata in for a hug. "See you later."

"Yes later, be sure to see Sayuri, she thinks you forgot about her." Hinata called just before Sakura closed the door, making her paused and wince slightly. She had forgotten her promise to the older lady.

"Oh… How mad is she?" She asked turning back to face them. Hinata gave a shrug and an apologetic smile. Sakura groaned, sending a wave to them before walking out and closing the door knowing that old Sayuri could be a hand full when she was upset. 

Sakura made her way to the woman's room, wondering what she could do to make the woman happy with her again if it calls for something. She didn't really know her, only by reports, her journal, and the week before she left for Sand she had visited her. 

She was about to knock on the door but it opened and Sayuri stood there staring down at her with a small frown. Sakura gave her a smile which caused the woman to roll her eyes and move back into the room, waving her in.

"So this place has been busy, huh."

"Yeah, nothing to bad I guess." Sakura answered closing the door and going to the bed while Sayuri took to her rocker picking up the book she had on the window silt. Sakura took notice of the flowers that sat by her bedside.

"Are these new?"

"Yes. My brother's granddaughter stopped by with them afew days ago." Saturi said dryly, reading her book.

"Oh wow, how did that go?" Sakura tried to get something. The woman blinked her eyes, giving Sakura a side glance before rolling her eyes and shutting the book.

"Oh greatly." Sayuri said not losing the dryness to her voice. "We had so much to talk about that she stayed here for thirty minutes before telling me she had a date and she just couldn't be late for that." She put the book back on the window silt only to bend down to pick up her knitting needles and yarn, working them together. 

"Because seeing me for the second time in her life isn't that great." She added with an edged that made Sakura wince. "But enough about that, I can't dwell on them. I heard about the Uchiha return… How is that going for you, not well I believe, no?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Sakura asked not hiding the surprised in her voice or face. 

"My dear, the walls of this place have ears and mouths and we know that things with mouths like to make noises, humans do it so well that they forget about the ears hearing what the mouth speaks." She paused on her fifth row to look up at her, raising a brow. "This place has all the gossip in the village." She added going back to her knitting. 

"That is where you learn the most from a village, at their hospital. Their pains, the joys, rumors; things of that nature are all founded within walls like this. So denied or confirm that these rumors are just that; rumors."

"Sasuke is back with no memory of me." Sakura said frowning, thinking of the woman's words. Sayuri gave a nod for her to continue and she did something that surprised her afterwards; she told the women everything right down to that last glare not even thirty minutes ago. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with the snappy, easy to insult you and blunt woman that would sometimes speak in riddles just to throw you for a loop but she did. It probably reminded her that Tsunade was like that in some ways and it made Sakura wonder if all women of their time was raised to be that way or did it just grow on them after time.

But when she was finished she had started pacing the room from wall to wall and Sayuri had stopped in her knitting to take up watching her. Sakura gave her a sheepish smile.

"You think am crazy now don't you?" she asked.

"That would defeat the reason that I am in here, wouldn't it?" Sayuri asked back, pushing her hair over her shoulder before beginning on the yarn again without her eyes leaving Sakura. Sakura took notice that she was making a plain straight line with the green yarn letting it take the form of a scarf. 

Sakura rolled her eyes at her answer. "You are really hard to understand sometimes."

"Again with the reason I am here, dear." She commented.

"Sayuri, I have seen the reports and read everything on you; they said you were a shell but I don't see that." Sakura said walking back to her and sitting down on the bed. "Your smart and it shows with this little riddles and comments of yours. Yet you sit in these walls when you could be out there and you know you could be."

"Sakura." Sayuri sighed out, stopping again. "You really shouldn't be in this area if you question the patients like that." She smiled as Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been in this room for thirty six years I don't mind it. But as for your little problem I would say beat him with a stick."

"Sayuri!"

"But people don't seem too happy with beatings with a stick nowadays." Sayuri said smiling. "A shame really, it worked well."

"Yeah I see how that worked." Sakura said with her own smile, letting the woman drop the subject of her life. She couldn't force her to speak about it if she didn't want too so she settled for a slight jab that got the woman to laugh softly. "You never did answer my question though."

"To call someone crazy you should make sure you have the right facts and had taken the time to think about it but no dear, I don't think you're crazy. You just have a crazy Uchiha on your tail." Sayuri said starting back up on her knitting.

"But you just said-"

"Oh I know what I said and I stand by it but when it comes to that clan; just label them all crazy. You'll have fewer headaches if you do and don't try to understand one thing they do, just step aside and hope it doesn't pull you in but I think in your case, there is no stepping aside."

"So what can I-"

"Well let me think now. You should always think before you speak because that falls back on what I said before with the ears hearing." Sayuri cut Sakura off again leaving the medic to shake her head with an amused look on her face.

"But your not letting me finish-"

"And you should always know that old farts like myself, are mind readers and we know everything. Saves time that way." Sayuri said pushing the yarn ball away by her foot before starting to rock back and forth, falling into a relaxed stage while the medic stares at her. The woman let a small smile come to her face before adding. "So hush now, listen to your elders and let me think in peace."

"Fine." Sakura said still not believing the woman across from her but still couldn't get over the amusement of it all. Here she was the head medic and Sayuri's doctor and she was waiting for an answer to her own problems in stand of questioning Sayuri about hers. But of course the elder wouldn't answer the questions without sending Sakura's head reeling about in circles if she didn't like or want to answer the question straightly. And really thinking about it all just gave Sakura a small headache.

It was no wonder everyone called Sayuri a basket case. She could make you think that just after talking to her for a bit and she didn't feel like saying anything straight.

She watched Sayuri move her fingers and the needles, working the yarn together while ever once in awhile her foot would appear from under her gown to push the ball away again once it got pulled back. Sakura caught Sayuri's eye afew times but the woman stayed quiet through out it all with the only sounds coming from the wood of her chair moving against the floor, the birds outside the window, and the tick sound coming from the needles as they touched.

"Well." Sayuri finally said with a sigh. "Have you tried to release that seal in his mind? It could be the reason behind this."

"True but it could be something hes had for awhile. A ninja would put a seal in his or hers mind under –" Sakura stopped mid sentence, remembering why Sayuri had been put in the hospital. Sayuri simply gave her a questioningly look.

"Capture? No need to hold out on my account. I know why someone would do something like that." She said tapping her temple gently before picking up the needle again and continuing letting Sakura know she had of her own. "Some things are best left forgotten, I suppose. But it's an idea. You could always get an ANBU to do a Time Reversal Technique on him and see if the memories themselves are inside of his mind."

"I've heard of that. Naruto went under it once." Sakura commented giving that thought some more thinking, it could work well. She could ask Tsunade to make it look like his last check up of his week long daily checks. "Probably could get done in about three to four days." She added mostly to herself.

"Three to four days? It's a bit long of a wait for something like this."

"Well yes but remember the wedding happening tomorrow at the borders. Tsunade and I are going there in the morning and so are a lot of people. It has become a day off for mostly everybody." Sakura said. "So after that time he'll have that jutsu done and we will know what happened or is happening in his mind. Thanks Sayuri."

Sayuri gave her a small smile before looking at the scarf, finishing it. 

"_Hitomi."_

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked confused as she stood. Sayuri looked back up and shook her head. "Oh… must have been out there then." She murmured letting it go as someone walking by the door. Sakura stood up and saw the sun shining it. 

"Oh my! I didn't think that much time has passed!" Sakura said. 

Sayuri chuckled as she stood holding the scarf out to Sakura. "That's what happens when you get a lot of your chest. Here take this thing, I don't need it."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I felt like it, just take the stupid thing." The old woman huffed basically throwing it in Sakura's arms before heading for the bathroom. "Now get out, I don't want any company for awhile now."

Sakura winced when the bathroom door slammed but smiled as she walked out with her new gift. Sayuri acted rough and rude but she was a sweet lady who cared about everything and liked to relax and help. It was to bad life and the people around her as she grew tainted her into being this way with everyone. But Sakura couldn't say that; Sayuri has been cut away from people with only afew visitors over the passing years that she could have changed from that shell that was written in her file to this woman. It made sense; people did always say time heals all.

Sakura went about for the next four hours doing her rounds, and finishing up with all the paperwork that had been piling up since she had gotten back. The day was slow were at the hospital was a good thing. An awesome day for the hospital is when no one came in hurt of course that would be a tad boring for the medics, nurses, and everyone else who worked there but that would mean people were being careful. Well it was busy for her and after her shift was over she went straight to Tsunade's office in the Tower.

"Hello!" She called out happily wearing her new present as she walked into her sensei's office. Tsunade looked up from her work and gave the girl before her a smile before looking back to her paper.

"Sakura could you bring me that pile over there?" The Hokage asked waving to the corner. And that's how Sakura got pulled into helping Tsunade with her work once again but during that time she told the blonde what happen with Sayuri and what the woman told her and the plan they pulled up together. Tsunade agreed with it but she also thought it should be done now not later but let it go when Sakura brought up the wedding and how everyone was busy with it.

So Sasuke had an appointment with some ANBU after the wedding and the village got back to normal. It was close to eleven at night before Sakura got home and after she made sure she had everything packed and ready for the early morning trip than a wedding, Sakura set her alarm and fell into bed, asleep before hitting.

* * *

Sakura had woken up by the alarm, taken a shower, dressed, and ate in record time and was out the door heading to the gates where she would met up with the guard for the Hokage and wait for Tsunade to get down there so they could go.

Naruto showed up, yawning about ten minutes after she came and he sat behind her while she and some of the ANBU played a card game before passing out using her shoulder as a pillow. It left him wide open for when Sai showed up and drew on his face before he too sat down to watch and doodle in his book. Kakashi showed up soon after Sai only to ruffle her hair and lean against the wall on her other side.

Tsunade, when she came up with Shizune and Tonton, gave them a amused look before flicking Naruto's ear, snapping him awake so they could start off just as the sun started to rise.

The trip was spent with friends chatting off and on while Tsunade hung back some watching the younger ninja's, namely Naruto who pulled Sakura and Sai into it, cutting in front of some ANBU causing them to growl at them or forget that their where there to watch over their Hokage and give chase to the three. It was amusing for those on the ground walking or in the carriage. Sakura had found herself jumping in through a window to sit in front of Tsunade if one ANBU or Naruto got to close and gave small talk with her sensei before jumping out again only to land on the roof of the thing and tell Kakashi, who was using the roof like a cat sunbathing, that he was lazy and should join. He gave a flick on his wrist before saying he was protecting the Hokage.

She rolled her eyes and went in hunt for Naruto or Sai to bug – to talk with, yeah that sounded better to Sakura.

She was surprised by an ANBU as he slammed into her from the side only to throw her up over his shoulders where she met coffee colored hair. 

"Neji!" Sakura cried out with more surprised and mock protest. She only got a chuckle from the man as he continued on his way with his new luggage. "Neji I swear! Put me down now or, or I'll…"

"You'll what, Sakura?" He replied with amusement that richens his voice. It was at that time that she saw a flash of gold blur by on the tail of something black.

"I'll call Naruto." When he still didn't set her down and she swore she felt him chuckle she took a deep breath only to yelp again in surprised as Neji let her go on the branch he stopped on. Rubbing her sore bottom as she stood, she glared at him. "What was that for?"

"I believe your words were 'Ha ha, can't catch me.' Right after you cut in front of me and after I had fallen off. Please correct me if I got the wrong pink haired medic." Neji asked smirking under his mask at her shocked expression.

"Oh, haha." She gave a nervous laugh before stepping backwards, off the branch, falling down upon the one below before bolting from the area with Neji's laughter chasing her along with some others that had witnessed what had happened.

The rest of the trip was spent keeping Naruto from attacking Sai as per say their normal 'am happy to know you too friend' interaction. Or that's what Sakura deems it. It was also spent checking with Tsunade and the carriage, poking Kakashi's side as she sat crossed legged next to him but he didn't even show he was aware of her doing so. She had gotten more daring in her boredom once noon had pass and the group wasn't planning on stopping for another hour for their first break.

At first it was his side, just above his hip before moving up to hit just below his ribcage. Still nothing, so she moved up till just under his arm pit seeing how his right arm's hand was under his head. When nothing happened, not even a squirm or a glance she grinned and went to the elbow before having her fingers 'walk' up his forearm to his wrist and gave a quick poke, poke. It was when she got to his cheek that his lone eye rolled lazy towards her and gave her a bored but a little annoyed look.

"Yes Sakura?" 

Smiling very brightly she answered with a cheerfully. "Hullo!" Kakashi gave a snort between a 'oh my god am gong to kill her' and a 'this cant be happening'. 

Sakura became very good at reading him over the years. She likes to tell herself that and always guesses when it came to her aloof, porn reading sensei.

She continued to smile at him as he gave her that same bored stare, his eye moved back to the page but snapped back to her when her lifted her hand up for another round. "Hello." She called again with cheer, having a short lived blasted. She was bugging him for once.

"…yo."

Her hand moved forward but stopped when his eye snapped back to her.

"Sakura, was there something you wanted?" He asked slowly. She shook her head like when she was a little girl at him with the smile still in place and decided to let him read for a bit so not to truly annoy him. After all no one wants an annoyed Kakashi after them… she should get Naruto he would love this. When afew minutes clicked by with him reading again she started from his hip again and worked her way up and down his side from hip to pit and back again. She kept the smile in place to keep from laughing at him when his eye twitched slightly at it but did nothing else.

She goes going to poke his cheek again but he gave a sigh and turned his head to look at her. "Sakura, I think you're a bit old to be doing this."

"Doing what sensei?" 

"Sakura-"

"Lady Hokage! We're taking our break if you would like to come out."

"Damn right I do." Tsunade said opening the door and stepping out mumbling about the stupid thing and how she had walked the countryside and yet she was forced to ride like luggage. Sakura gave Kakashi a smile before laughing her way off the roof to land next to Tsunade who gave her a questioning look before looking up to see Kakashi's head. "Bored Sakura?"

"Of course not Lady Hokage." Sakura answered sweetly as they walked to where everyone was starting a small camp site to rest and eat. Naruto came bouncing over with his meal and a big grin. They sat, ate and joked during their small break before packing up and going. Sakura took to lying on the roof with Kakashi to take a nap for the rest of the trip.

She woke up when the got to the border and the site of the wedding by Kakashi returning the favor of poking her on her forehead. She could tell he was grinning down at her when she frowned but she swats him away before hopping down to help unpack the luggage. The girls that came and wasn't on guard duty went to the tents to change and get ready while the men went to the other side where the men's tents were set up to do the same. Sakura was impressed with how the place looked. The many people who came ahead of them had changed the normal cliff with his trees into something that looked like a backyard wedding and party zone. The colors of both villages mixed well together by ribbons weaved through out the branches and white streamers and wooden poles made up a fence around the place to keep people from falling off the cliff and playing in the woods once they got drunk and the dark settled in the white would glare out by the fires that were already being started. 

She could smell the food as she stepped out in her gown and headed to the bigger tent where she knew the bride would be. Her eyes took everything in with a soft smile; she was happy for her friends and was glad for the break away from the village and Sasuke. She knew he wouldn't come to one of these so she would take some peace with that knowledge. Her worrying thoughts came to stop when she saw Ino standing outside the tent already done with her outfit. Her long blonde hair was done in curls and let loose down her back with some flowers weaved in. Sakura knew what was going to happen with hers then. 

But she stopped to watch Ino talk with Gaara who stood in front of the blonde in his Kage's outfit without the hat. They both seemed to be in deep conversation because Ino would move her hands around a bit when she spoke and Gaara would nod here and there before he spoke and it was Ino's turn to nod. But what stopped Sakura was Kankuro standing with Chouji and Kiba off to the side of the Kazekage and medic. Even though it seemed like he was talking with the two, his eyes kept flicking over to the blonde with a soft smile on his face. Kankuro finally got done with whatever the three men were speaking about and walked over to Ino, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

Ino tensed but relaxed back into his hold. Gaara grinned at his older brother and kept on listening to what Ino was saying.

"Ooohhh." Sakura couldn't help it, it was too cute.

She walked over to them as their heads turned to see who dared make a comment and Ino laughed happily pulling out of Kankuro's arms and met Sakura in between with a hug.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said happily, grabbing a wrist of Sakura's before pulling her over and in the tent. "You need to get ready!"

"Hello." Sakura said offered to the two males when they gave a small wave. She heard Gaara tell Kankuro he was going for Tsunade before she got moved in front of a mirror and two girls she didn't know started on her hair. Ino took a sit next to her with a grin.

"So how is everything?" Ino asked as the hair dressers continued with their work, fussing over Sakura's hair.

"Alright." Sakura answered and before Ino could start in on what Sakura knew she wanted to talk about she asked her own question. "How did everything go with Kankuro?"

Ino brighten. "Great! Oh well expect at the beginning where we fought but afterwards it's been great! Gaara wasn't to happy about our fight though seeing how we sort of brought into his room."

"Oh dear, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing of course, it was Kankuro who decided to walk into his brothers' room first and I didn't think our discussion was over. But whatever I see Temari!" Ino said waving to the bride as she came over looking stunning. "Temari you look great!"

"Yeah whatever, can't wait to get out of this makeup though." Temari said sitting down on the other side of Sakura with a sigh. Ino and Sakura laugh at it before Sakura turned to the older blonde when told.

"I had smelt food but didn't see it. Also wasn't there going to be a dance floor?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah well both villages are making the food and keeping it to the other side of the border. That's where we'll have the party. The wedding will take place on this side."

"So that's why I didn't see so much when we were coming in." Sakura commented to herself finally getting up to look in the mirror after the girls were done.

"Yup!" Ino said cheerfully spinning some hair around her finger. The three girls spent the rest of the time just making small talk about Ino's life before Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri came in and got their hair and makeup on. Just after they were done Chouji, Neji, Kankuro, Kiba, and Naruto came in letting them know it was about to start and the girls went to the man they were paired with for the line up. 

Baki came just as they were in line and didn't care if people knew he was uncomfortable in his outfit and being there. He was messing with his tie when Temari came forward and pulled his hands away and started to fix it.

"Really sensei, for being a harden ninja and counsel member for my brother and training us and never losing your cool but being in a tux got you all nervous?" Temari said grinning up at the frowning man.

"I don't like it."

"Me either, hell most of us rather be in our normal clothes and you can be after I kiss that Nara guy of mine." 

"You make me feel old." He grumbled. The grouped gathered laughed at him.

"No problem sensei!" Kankuro called out before ducking the kunai sent at his head. Temari rolled her eyes at them before pulling him to the back where they would be. Soon the group was moving and Sakura smiled over at Kiba who gave Kankuro a kick to the butt. Sakura moved quickly to stand next to Kankuro as Ino and Chouji made their way out first before following. Kiba and Matsuri came after them with Naruto and Hinata in back just before Temari and Baki.

The wedding went smoothly even though Asuma forgot the rings and had to run back into the tent and get them but no one was mad at the boy as he came back with a goofy grin on his face. The wedding went great and at the end Shikamaru and Chouji's mom was crying with their husbands hugging them to clam them down. Most of the wedding group went back into the tents and changed into something better for dancing and moving around in the woods. So when the girls were done they went across the bridge and met up with the guys and others.

Tsunade and Gaara stayed a bit longer after the wedding and with a promise to see them later both Kage's shook hands and headed back to their villages taking with them their bodyguards and people who weren't staying the night.

Sakura finally saw the 'camp' site for everyone who was staying the night and couldn't help but laugh at it. Small to huge tents shattered around forming a circle with a fire in the middle, lights were strung between the tents with clothes lines as well. If Sakura didn't know this was a wedding she would think that this was a new settlement popping up.

"Sakura!"

She turned in time to see something blonde before she was picked up and spun. "Naruto!"

"Come dance with me!" He asked already pulling to the dance floor inside.

Laughing Sakura spent most of the time dancing with her friends, hanging out at some tables where others sat drinking and joking. She was pulled into an arm wresting match between the Jounin of both villages but once the Sand ninjas remembered she wasn't only a medic they told her it was cheating. It had made her laugh and pull out to stand by and watch. 

It was close to eleven when she noticed the thinning of people around her and the place but not wanting to go to sleep yet, went for a walk from the happy people. Maybe she shouldn't have had those drinks but at the time they were welcomed and had flown through everyone. Now they gave her a buzz and made her body loose and the feeling of boneless as she walked through the surrounding forest after she by passed the ropes. Once and awhile she would glance behind her to still see the glowing of the fires before continuing on her path with her thoughts.

Now that she didn't have people around her and life seemed to slow back down she hated it. She had busied herself with work, the wedding, and just everything else that had happened that she didn't have to think about Sasuke that much plus the talk with Sayuri had helped a lot. Once she got back Sasuke was going to have that jutsu done and hopefully that would show them what his evil brother did to him and see what they could do to reverse it. Even if that doesn't work Sakura was already thinking about putting him under with Tsunade's help and looking into that seal.

Perhaps they could even call in a sealing expert and that person could help. So Sakura wasn't so worried that they would get Sasuke back. Sakura knew it and wrapped the green scarf around her neck.

"_Hitomi."_

Sakura turned quickly taking in the surroundings, searching for someone. "Hello?" She called once she couldn't see or feel anyone close by with her charka; her mind came up with two things. One she was drunker than she realized or two, she was hearing someone across the cliffs where she could still see the tents and someone's voice echoed. Even with those thoughts she was now sure someone was near her.

"Who's there?"

"I'm surprised you noticed though it did take you some time." Sakura turned quickly to where the voice was coming from. It filled her whole body with dread because she knew he wasn't at the wedding or party meaning he had came here for this reason. "But then again you didn't even know where I was nor did you sense me for the pass five minutes. I could have killed you."

"And yet you didn't, Sasuke." Sakura said staring up at the last Uchiha who stood on a branch above her. She cursed herself for not bringing that many weapons. She had thought she didn't need them for a wedding or a walk and left most of them in her pack at the camp site. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he gave a careless shrug before jumping down. "Listen."

"No. I've had enough of listening to you and to everyone else you have fooled." Sasuke said his voice dropping low and irritated. "They say your some great thing and that I should know you but I haven't and won't fall under this jutsu you have going on."

"Have you thought that maybe, seeing how you're the only one who doesn't know me, that just maybe you're already under one to forgot me?"

"I'm not wrong."

"Of course not!" Sakura yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "You can't be wrong, never." She made sure her voice was mocking. "Well let me tell you something Uchiha! I know all about you and your damn attitude problem! It makes me wonder why I stayed on your side!"

"What are you talking about now, woman?" He growled.

"Before you start saying things about me and try to kill me let me inform you that-"

"I said enough!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm not listening to anymore of your lies!" With that he was attacking. Sakura jumped away from the cliff near the tree lines only to step back slightly when he appeared in front of her. He was fast and seemed much faster to her when she was drunk but she still took that step back towards him with her fist aimed at his chest. He stepped sideways letting her fist go by him but he caught the arm before she could pull back, making her fall towards the ground when he pulled. She cried out when he yanked her arm back, throwing her back towards the cliff before she touched ground. She was lucky her shoulder didn't pop out of jointed or her arm break but it did sting badly.

Sakura give it much thought as she rolled away from knifes that were thrown at her before jumping to her feet and ran towards the camp. She knew if she could get near it he would stop or so she hoped. She got ten steps away when he appeared in front of her again. She slides till she was under him and punched at his knee. Sasuke fall with a grunt not expecting that from her. Sakura stopped sliding, flipping over on her stomach before pouncing up like a cat on his back with her left arm wrapping around his throat while her right hand grabbed her left wrist tightly and held on. Her legs wrapped around his waist when he stood easily, grabbing at her arm. He seemed to get bored with grabbing at her because his hand moved down his leg. Sakura slips her leg down and wrapping around his leg covering his leg holster from his hand which dug into her instead.

Sasuke let her leg go but made Sakura cry out in pain as he slapped the bleeding wound over and over again. When his hand latched on to her redden and bleeding skin again her mind realized that he wasn't trying to kill her only hurt her bad enough so she couldn't attack or get away. His other hand slipped between her arm and his neck and held her arm back from closing around his windpipe again and with that he dropped backwards, holding her under him with her leg and arm as his body fall on hers, crushing the air out of her lungs with a gasp. He used that second to pull her off his neck and flipped over pulling her arms above her head and pinning them there.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Sakura asked once she got air back in her lungs.

"Well I could have and will most likely but there would be a problem." Sasuke said smoothly changing both her wrists to one hand. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and told him to keep it up. If he thought that would hold her charka laced muscles down, let him. She'll wait till he was comfortable and 'realized' she couldn't get away from him than she'll attack and knock him out.

"What problem." Keeping him talking, she told herself.

"The problem of everyone believing you and if you go missing, people are going to wonder. No one would or does believe me but if I got the information from you and you tell them, I'll be right." Sasuke told running his hand down the side of her face, Sakura whipped her head to the side with a growl.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not? You got to touch me all week." Sasuke said grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him and his smirk. "What happen to that love you have for me? Come on tell me what you're playing at and I could get the village to kind to you thought seeing how much they love you I think that part would be easy." His face leaned down before his lips touched her ear and she shivered. "All you have to do is admit to this plan of yours and tell me – everyone what village you really come from."

"You know." Sakura breathed out. "If any of what you think was true and I did say something you're not offering anything for the nonexistence information that I find worthy."

"Worthy? Hm." The male hummed as if in thought but his eyes showed he already knew. "Well a Clan does need to be reborn of course with that thought you would need to be under watch at all hours, don't need you killing one of my sons."

"What!" Sakura was seeing red. How dare that… that… argg!

"You heard me."

"Eat shit asshole!" Sakura broke lose of his one handed hold and brought one hand down sharply at his neck, cutting the charka flow on the left side before pushing with everything she had against his chest. She stood quickly and could some pride that Sasuke was on the ground cursing her. "Here's how it's going to go, Uchiha! I'm going to drag your half beaten ass to the camp site behind us where I know Naruto and the others are and have you under lock and key with ANBU watching over you. Than we go back to the village and we lock you up until we know what the hell your brother did you and once we do know and fix you. I hope you remember all of this because we'll be having a very long talk after or in-between the beatings I give you!" Sakura growled going to his prone side with a hand already for a sleeping jutsu.

A sudden pain hit her just under her ribs making white spots flash before her eyes for a few seconds but enough time for her throat to be grabbed and lifted on the ground by that hold. She didn't remember when she closed her eyes but when she opened them she was staring down Sasuke's arm into burning red eyes and vaguely she realized it was the first time she saw them since he's been back.

"You're going to die for that!" He growled at her lifting his other arm up showing a kunai in his hand. Sakura tried to tell him no but it came out as a choking sound with no air. Her hand shot out and held his kunai away from her by holding his wrist. Her other hand yanked on his arm holding her neck, using what charka she could to make him release her. His hand loosen some and she felt herself fall making her realized that he had her over the cliff's edge. The only thing that kept her from falling down was her hold on his arm. 

Sakura looked up at him to see the kunai being brought up again for a strike but this time at her arm. Seeing no other choice, thought she was sure if given more time she could of thought of something else; Sakura gave a battle cry summoning the charka she could into her fist and slamming it into the cliff under his feet, than they were falling with rocks hitting or passing them.

Sakura twisted to face the falling man that was with her whose blood eyes were widen with shock staring back at her. And before her head hit the cliff's side she thought she saw someone else, just standing in the shy…

Watching from the red and black sky…

…_The wounded unicorn berated the lion for his treachery but the lion mocked the unicorn for his trustful weakness in aiding an enemy… _

"Hitomi!"

Said girl jumped slightly form her nap on the hill from hearing her named called. She moved her body till she was sitting and looking over the long grass to see a long white haired woman wearing a long plain brown dress, walking around at the bottom of the hill. 

"Oh where is that girl." She heard the woman mumbled and with a bright smile, Hitomi grabbed the book and her small bag before standing and running down the hill.

"Grandmother!" She shouted half way down causing the older woman to turn and look up at her with a pouting glare.

"Girl I said not to call me that! It makes me sound old." But she accepted the hug Hitomi gave her once she got to the bottom.

"Sorry Sayuri." Hitomi apologized with a smile that showed she wasn't truly sorry at all. Sayuri huffed before walking to their little home. Hitomi kept up with the older woman's pace easily. "How was your trip? Did you find that group you told me about for that boy we helped?" 

"It was long and boring and of course I found them. If I didn't I would have that boy still with me and I wouldn't be back here if that was true." Sayuri informed her companion as they reach the cottage. Sayuri walked up the stairs and sat on her rocker while Hitomi sat on the first step, leaning back on the post for the railing. "So tell me what you have been doing since I've been gone."

"Well I went down to the village and got the supplies you wanted me to get. I've been having the dreams again."

"Can you remember anything of them?" Sayuri ask leaning forward. Hitomi shook her head.

"Not really. The same things, red eyes and feeling like I'm falling, it's the same thing over and over again. But I feel like am forgetting something well a lot of something. I'm sure it's real or at least some parts." Hitomi stopped and looked up at Sayuri when the older women put her hand down on her shoulder.

"Don't force it dear or you'll get a headache."

"I sound crazy don't I?"

"Yes but in this case I think your allow some crazy talk." Sayuri shrugged out as she leaned back into her chair. Hitomi gave her own sigh, lifting her face to watch the sunset over the village below them. The young girl was glad her companion had return safely after the two week journey to the outpost. It was to quiet without the older woman and she told Sayuri that. Sayuri let out a laugh. "Oh please it wasn't like I wanted to go to that outpost but it was the closest one near here that the caravan went too. And if that young man was going to live he would have to go to a ninja village where their medical knowledge could save him."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Of course he will. The boy had a strong will to live and I think he should have made it to Suna last night if the caravan did what they said they would." The white hair woman stood placing her hands on her lower back and bending backwards. "Say what is that book you have is?"

"Oh sorry but I found this." Hitomi told her, standing and showing the book. "I hope you don't mind me reading your old journals."

"Naa of course not, that's what their there for." The owner said waving the book away as she opened her door and went in with the girl following. "A record of someone's life to show that they had lived and had thoughts and worries just like everyone else; I don't mind, maybe you should start one."

"Yes that sounds nice."

"Come on now, we have dinner to make and some healing ointments."

_Still,_ Hitomi thought putting her bag and book down on the table before washing her hands. _Still I feel like I should have known him. _

"Man I hate this time of year all these people coming and going with supplies and stuff." One of the guards said watching the man he was going to replace for the next shift, check the travel papers of a family coming back.

"And stuff." The man said mocking but smiled over his shoulder at his friend after giving the family the papers back and welcoming them.

"Eh shut up. Your just getting the beginning of this mess, I got to deal with it till night fall!" he complained.

"Well am not to worried about it… or your complaining, you always complain."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do, either it's to boring or to much work; why not just ask for the night shift? Wait I know! Too late, right?"

"Shut up." He mumbled turning his head away making his friend chuckle while taking the next set of papers. They stayed quiet for awhile listening to the people move about while taking papers and passing them back.

"Well if you think about it- whoa."

"Whoa what?" The young man asked before looking to where the older man was pointing. "Whoa that's a huge caravan!"

"No men that's four different groups coming in at the same time." A new voice told them before behind them. They looked and quickly straighten before the Kazekage's older brother. "I saw them from up top." He informed them taking to the other side of the gates where the other man was. "You two check their travel papers while we do the goods check. We can work them out quicker that way and these two can go back home afterwards."

"Yes sir!" Kankuro and the Chunin on his side took the goods list from the leading man of the first group before telling him to give the travel papers to the other two men. Once they did that they worked with the second in command who showed them where everything was and let them check for hiding ninjas that would sometimes latch on to these moving towns. It took them about twenty or thirty minutes to get down with them before going on to the next.

They were about half away done with the second one when a woman in her early thirties came up to them at a run.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry miss, please stay with your group and we'll have you moving in less than an hour or so." Kankuro spoke calmly a repeating thing they tell everyone who wanted to get things done then.

"No sir that's not it-"

"Yes am sure, could you please let me work so we can get this done faster and get to your group faster." Kankuro said with a sigh finally turning around to see her. He saw her eyes take in his face paint with widen eyes and seem to be caught off guard – he loved that – but he also saw a strong hard glint in her eyes that he loved to see in women but not in this line.

"A man is dying!" She yelled at him causing Kankuro to lose his grin and blink at her before giving her a wave as a signal to show him. She turned and ran down to the last caravan with him close behind. He stopped before she did; took in their healer bent over a prone body, pumping on his chest before turning and yelling for the medical group. He turned back and took the rest of the steps and knelt down on the other side remembering the medical jutsu to get the heart beating again as he did the hand signs.

"Move back Miss." He told the healer and once she wasn't touching the dying man he slammed his hands down on his chest. The man's spine bent forward towards Kankuro's hands before he fall back on the ground wheezing loudly but alive. Taking a deep breath, moving back so the medics could continue with their work but it fall out in a whoosh when he finally looked at the man's face. 

"Where… Where did you find him!" He yelled the question out looking at the people there while pointing at the man. "Where!"

"H-he was put in our care five days ago!" The healer told him panicking. Kankuro turned to the Chunin that was working with him before grabbing the collar of his vest, pulling the boy to stand closer. 

"You stand here and make sure you do not leave his body!" he told him before pushing the charka down to his feet and taking off in a run. "I'll be sending more and make sure he doesn't die!" He yelled over his shoulder leaping onto of the carriage taking to the high ground. Kankuro stayed high going from the gates to the buildings roofs making his way to his brother's office. Once he got there he didn't brother with the door just ran up the wall and jumped in through the window. 

He stood with a grin seeing the sand just above him and Gaara frowning at him with a tea stain on his robes. But the grin quickly erased remembering the reason for this visit wasn't to surprise his brother for once. 

"Gaara you need to see this."

Gaara looked at him for a moment before shrugging and following Kankuro out the window to where ever Kankuro thought he needed to see.

* * *

The powerful red head stared down at the pale face of his friends' teammate. He was stunned to say the least. The village had all but given up hope that they wouldn't find one of the two lost ninjas of the Leaf and their team was destroying itself form the inside out because of it all. But now… just maybe he had something that would give them that hope again…

Even if he hates the man lying in his hospital…

"Send a message to the Leaf village and inform them that we have their Uchiha in our intensive care. Use the fastest bird we have. Now!"

"Yes Lord Kazekage!"

His friend needed this hope in the form of this man,

Sasuke has been found after two months and could know where Sakura was.


End file.
